12 Magic Councils VS 7 Warlords
by Rii Nyawn
Summary: Kaito Shion adalah seorang anggota dari 12 Dewan Sihir yang bertugas menjaga perdamaian dunia. Suatu hari bencana terbesar datang, kekasihnya di culik dan 7 Warlords berencana membuka pintu Leiden yang dapat memusnahkan seluruh umat manusia. Lalu Kaito dihadapkan pada 2 pilihan, tetap setia pada tugasnya atau tetap setia pada kekasihnya? Yang penasaran yuk baca XD /lastchapterrilis
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER :**

 **"VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA SAYA"**

 **DISLIKE? DON'T READ TvT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **JALAN CERITA...NILAI SENDIRI AJA YA TwT *kabur***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Disaat kegelapan mulai menyerang saat itu jugalah cahaya harus melawan. Itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Selama bertahun-tahun menyembunyikan keberadaannya akhirnya mereka mulai menunjukan keberadaannya melalui serangan sihir yang cukup mengerikan. Sebagai salah satu dari 12 dewan sihir, aku dan teman-teman harus melindungi dunia ini dari para penyihir kegelapan.

" _Telah ditemukan sebuah meteor raksasa yang sangat besar disebuah pemukiman penduduk. Beruntung tidak ada korban jiwa dalam tragedy tersebut. Salah satu dari tiga dewan sihir yang datang ke lokasi kejadian mengatakan bahwa meteor ini merupakan wujud dari sihir 'meteoria' yang digunakan oleh pengguna sih—"_

"Heee! Kenapa tv nya dimatikan?!"

"Kalau tidak dimatikan kita akan terlambat ke sekolah" Kata ku pada seorang anak perempuan bernama Rin Kagamine.

"Menyebalkan.." Katanya sambil berlari keluar dengan membawa tasnya.

Saat di perjalanan menuju sekolah, kami bertemu dengan salah satu dewan sihir.

"Yo! Ohayou Kaito, Rin" Sapanya dengan tenang.

"Yaaay! Ohayou Gakupo" Rin langsung melompat ke punggung Gakupo.

Gakupo Kamui, dia adalah salah satu anggota dari 12 dewan sihir yang sangat kuat. Tapi tolong jangan tanya siapa yang lebih kuat diantara aku dan dia. Karena kami memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda.

"Kau lihat berita pagi ini?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Rin lihat…" Jawab Rin yang digendong Gakupo.

"Ya, aku lihat" Jawab ku.

"Perang kali ini akan berbeda dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu" Ucap Gakupo dengan serius. Aku hanya terdiam.

Saat kami semua hendak memasuki gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba ledakan besar terjadi di suatu pemukiman penduduk. Kami bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena sekolah kami berada diatas bukit yang tinggi. Sontak kejadian itu mengejutkan semua orang yang ada disana. Dengan segera aku dan Gakupo pun pergi kesana dengan teleportasi milik Gakupo. Kami sengaja meninggalkan Rin karena kemampuan sihirnya masih belum stabil. Selain itu dia hanyalah penyihir biasa.

* * *

Saat sampai disana, kami terkejut bukan main ketika pemukiman yang padat tersebut seketika rata begitu saja. Beberapa penduduk terluka dan bahkan ada yang tewas. Sejujurnya aku cukup kebingungan karena diantara aku dan Gakupo tidak ada yang bisa menggunakan sihir cahaya untuk menyembuhkan para penduduk.

"Coba kau panggil dia" Ucap Gakupo sambil menolong seorang warga yang terluka.

Saat aku hendak memanggil teman ku yang merupakan pengguna sihir cahaya, tiba-tiba bayangan berbentuk tangan berusaha menangkapku. Karena aku tau tidak ada banyak waktu, aku pun segera menebasnya dengan _Excalibur_. Bayangan itu memang menghilang tapi setelah itu muncul sesosok perempuan dengan gaun berwarna merah dihadapan kami. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah buku. Saat Gakupo bertanya siapa dirinya, dia hanya terdiam dan terus menatap kami berdua.

"Kau bisu?" Tanya Gakupo sambil mengarahkan _Masamune_ pada perempuan itu. Tapi perempuan itu tidak berbicara bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Gakupo pun mendekat tapi dia tetap diam. Saat Masamune menggores pipi nya pun dia tetap diam.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya ku. Dia tetap diam membisu. Mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan kebisuan yang elegan!

Perempuan itu mulai bergerak dan kami segera bersiap menyerang. Kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya dan muncul seekor naga raksasa.

"Salamander!" Gakupo terkejut. Perempuan itu pun tidak menyerang kami sama sekali. Setelah Salamander muncul dia pun naik ke atas kepalanya dan lalu pergi.

" _Kenapa dia tidak menyerang? Dia yang melakukan ini kan?"_ batinku.

Setelah bantuan datang, kami pun segera kembali ke sekolah.

* * *

Disana sudah ada Rin yang menunggu di gerbang sekolah.

"Kaito, Gakupo…" DIa segera berlari dan memeluk kami. Aku tau kalau dia sangat mengkhawatirkan kami.

Saat sampai di kelas, seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang langsung berlari dan memelukku.

"Miku?"

"Bodoh! Jangan buat aku khawatir" Ucapnya dengan manis.

Dia adalah Hatsune Miku dan dia adalah pacarku. Perempuan yang cantik, manja, dan baik hati membuat siapapun ingin memilikinya. Miku juga seorang penyihir tapi levelnya masih setara dengan Rin. Awalnya dia terkejut saat mengetahui jika aku adalah salah satu dari 12 dewan sihir. Tapi dia bisa menerimanya. Berada di dekatnya benar-benar membuatku nyaman.

"Jangan bermesraan dihadapan ku" Cetus Gakupo sambil menerobos lewat dihadapan ku dan Miku. Ya begitulah Gakupo, berulang kali ditolak oleh perempuan yang disukainya membuatnya alergi pada orang yang pacaran.

"Sekali-sekali aku ingin sekolah di tempat biasa" Ucap Rin sambil berlari mengikuti Gakupo.

Aku pun ingin begitu tapi apalah daya. Karena kita penyihir maka kita diwajibkan sekolah disini. Hidup tanpa kekuatan sihir pasti sangat menyenangkan.

" _Haaa Haaa Haaa…Hahahaha…hm…panggilan kepada Kaito Shion dan Gakupo Kamui ditunggu di alam baka sekarang ju—"_

". . ." Aku dan Gakupo terdiam.

" _Mohon maaf semuanya. Panggilan kepada Kaito Shion dan Gakupo Kamui mohon segera menuju ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Terimakasih"_

"Huh…aku pergi dulu ya" Kataku sambil mengelus kepala Miku.

"Hm. Sampai nanti" Miku melambaikan tangannya.

Beginilah nasib seorang dewan sihir. Harus mau merelakan waktu kebersamaan demi tugas melindungi rakyat.

"Sepertinya kita akan mendapat tugas yang lebih berat" Ucap seorang perempuan yang tadi memanggil ku dan Gakupo melalui pengeras suara.

"Oh lama tak jumpa Lily" Sapa Gakupo sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang tergerai indah.

Oh iya, Lily juga salah seorang dari 12 dewan sihir. Sihirnya benar-benar luar biasa.

"Ketua, anda memanggil kami?" Tanya Gakupo dengan santainya.

"Ya, tapi sayangnya 7 dari kita tidak bisa ikut berkumpul" Jawab Ketua.

Sejujurnya kami belum pernah bertatap muka langsung dengan ketua. Kami bahkan tidak tau umur dan nama aslinya. Setiap kali berkumpul dia selalu menggunakan topeng. Badannya tidak sebesar gorilla tapi kekuatannya sangat mengerikan!

"Apa kalian melihat musuh pagi ini?" Tanya Ketua. Kami menganggukan kepala. "Seperti apa dia?" Tanya ketua lagi.

"Dia seorang kurang lebih sama seperti Lily. Dia menggunakan gaun berwarna merah dan membawa sebuah buku. Selain itu dia sama sekali tidak berbicara, bahkan saat Gakupo menggores pipi nya dengan masamune dia hanya terdiam dan ketika dia mengangkat jai telunjuknya seekor salamander tiba-tiba muncul dan dia pun pergi" Jelasku. Ketua hanya diam dan kemudian meminta kami menunggu sampai wakilnya kembali.

"Berbahaya jika dia adalah seorang Summoner" Ucap ketua. "Apalagi jika dia memanggil makhluk kelas atas" Lanjutnya lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian seseorang datang sambil berlari.

"Beraninya kau mengurung ku di kamar mandi!" Teriak orang itu.

"Jadi kau yang bilang jika aku dan Kaito di tunggu di alam baka? Aku akan memakan mu Gumi" Gakupo menarik baju seorang perempuan yang bernama Gumi itu. Gumi meronta-ronta minta diturunkan dan minta di ampuni.

"Aku tidak percaya orang sepertimu bisa jadi bagian dari kami" Cetus lili dengan wajahnya yang dingin.

"Biar begini aku juga kuat!" Gumi kesal.

Saat Gumi dan Lily saling tarik menarik rambut, tiba-tiba ketua pun pergi sambil tertawa. Aku dan Gakupo pun kembali ke kelas. Sebenarnya kami bebas mau masuk atau tidak karena level sihir kami sudah berada di tingkat paling atas. Tidak ada tes untuk menjadi dewan sihir. Ketua lah yang akan memilih anggotanya, jika satu anggotanya meninggal dunia maka dia akan segera memilih penggantinya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku tidak mengenal dekat semua anggota dewan sihir. Masing-masing diantara kami memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, karena itu terkadang saat merasa terhina tak jarang ada perkelahian diantara kami. Meskipun begitu kami memiliki satu tujuan, menciptakan kedamaian diseluruh penjuru dunia.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian bergulat?" Gakupo menarik rambut Lily dan Gumi. Aku hanya tertawa.

" _ **Explodieren"**_

Kami berempat mendengar seseorang mengucapkan mantra sihir api. Lily langsung mengaktifkan pelindung anti sihir, Aku, Gakupo, dan Gumi segera melompat keluar melalui jendela. Tidak lama kemudian ledakan pun terjadi.

"Lily!" Gumi berteriak.

"Jangan khawatir! Lily bukan orang lemah…" Kataku sambil mencari-cari orang yang menggunakan sihir tersebut.

"Aku tidak khawatir" Balas Gumi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian kuat…" Ucap seseornag yang tidak kami kenali.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Gakupo sambil mengarahkan masamune.

"Nekomura Iroha" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Katakan! Apa kau musuh kami?" Tanya ku. Dia menganggukan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu kau harus kami habisi disini?" Lanjut ku sambil mengarahkan Excalibur. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau mati sekarang" Ucapnya sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke seseorang yang ada dibalik jendela.

" _Miku!"_

" _ **Feuerring"**_

"Lingkaran api? Kalau begitu coba lingkaran air milikku" Ucap Gumi yang melompat kehadapan gadis kecil bernama Iroha itu. Dia hanya tersenyum saat Gumi berhasil menghentikannya.

"Kau pikir bisa mengalahkan 12 dewan sihir? Ha! Berhentilah bermimpi" Cetus Gumi dengan kesal.

"Kalian pikir bisa melenyapkan 7 panglima perang dengan mudah?" Balas Iroha sambil tersenyum.

"Para peri ledakkan dia!" Teriak Lily yang melompat dari lantai 3.

"W-woiiiii!" Aku dan Gakupo segera menghindar.

"Hmmm hangatnya…" Ucap Iroha yang terkena ledakkan itu. Lily tidak terkejut sama sekali.

Serangan peri milik Lily tidak berpengaruh, tandanya orang ini sangat kuat.

"Satu lawan empat kan tidak seimbang. Nanti aku akan datang lagi" Katanya sambil berlari menuju lingkaran api. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba Gakupo datang menghadangnya.

"Apa kau teman dari perempuan pemilik salamander?" Tanya Gakupo. Iroha tersenyum.

"Maksudmu Yukari-nee? Te-hehehe…dia kuat" Jawabnya yang langsung menghilang dalam kobaran api.

Nekomura Iroha, salah satu dari 7 panglima perang. Yukari, salah satu dari mereka juga. Dalam satu hari kami sudah bertemu dua dari tujuh orang panglima perang. Mereka benar-benar bukan orang sembarangan.

"Lily? Lily? Lily?!" Gumi memanggil Lily yang tiba-tiba jatuh dan terdiam.

"Yukari? Yuzuki Yukari?" Ucap Lily sambil gemetaran. Kemudian Gakupo ikut terdiam.

"Ada apa? Apa kalian kenal dia?" Tanyaku.

"Dia adalah..."

* * *

 **Chapter 1 berakhir disini XD**

 **Yang berkenan silahkan lanjut ke chapter 2 X3**

 **Makasih banget yang udah nyempetin buat baca X'3 *terharu***

 **Di cerita ini aku sedikit pake bahasa jerman buat pengucapan sihirnya X'D /sokbanget/ padahal aku nggak bisa bahasa jerman X'D /ditabok/ ini juga dibantu google jujur TwT fufu ~ maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata...**

 **sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya :* *mwah(?)***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai :3**

 **Makasih yang udah mau lanjut baca sampe kesini TwT *terharu***

 **Yuk mulai (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Dia adalah mantan anggota 12 dewan sihir" Ucap ketua yang ntah muncul darimana.

"Mantan anggota?" Gumi bingung.

"Dia bergabung saat kalian belum bergabung. Suatu hari terjadi konflik diantara dia dan wakil ketua sebelumnya, kemudian dia menyerang wakil ketua. Saat aku masuk ke ruanganku aku melihat wakil ketua berlumuran darah, lalu dia berkata bahwa Yukari bisa menggunakan sihir terlarang setelah itu wakil ketua meninggal dunia. Dan lalu aku memilih Gumi sebagai pengganti kursi dewan sihir yang kosong" Ucap ketua sambil melihat ke langit.

"Lalu apa anda tidak menanyakan motif penyerangan itu?" Tanyaku. Ketua menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak pernah menanyakan apapun padanya. Setelah itu dia bersikap seperti biasa. Dia diam di perpustakaan seperti biasa. Awalnya aku tidak menyadari jika perempuan dengan salamander yang kau ceritakan adalah Yukari. Tapi saat aku periksa perpustakaan barulah aku menyadari jika buku pemanggilan makhluk terlarang telah hilang"

"Aku belum pernah bertemu bahkan mengetahui namanya" Ucap Gumi. "Lalu apa yang menyebabkannya keluar?" Tanya Gumi pada ketua.

"Yukari tidak pernah berbicara pada 11 anggota lainnya. Dia hanya berbicara melalui tulisan. Tapi dia tidak bisu. Aku pernah satu kali mendengarnya bicara dengan seekor rusa di danau sana" Lanjut cerita ketua sambil menunjuk ke arah danau.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Aku dan Gumi bertanya secara bersamaan.

" **Mati…"**

Aku dan yang lainnya terdiam. Lalu ketua melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Setelah itu rusa tejatuh dan mati" Ketua mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kami semua terkejut.

"Untung saja aku masih lebih kuat darinya. Jadi saat itu kekuatannya tidak berpengaruh padaku. Keesokan harinya aku mendapati selembar surat yang berisikan kata perpisahan dan setelah itu aku meresmikan jika dia keluar dari 12 dewan sihir. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memilihmu sebagai anggota yang baru" Ketua menunjuk ke arah ku sambil tersenyum.

Setelah selesai berbicara dengan ketua, aku berlari kembali ke kelas untuk menemui Miku.

"Miku!" Aku langsung memeluknya.

"Kaito.."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku. Dia menganggukan kepalanya.

Aku benar-benar tidak tau harus bagaimana jika serangan Iroha tadi mengenai Miku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai Miku. Aku akan melindungi Miku apapun yang terjadi.

"Kaito! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" Ucap Rin yang langsung memeluk Miku.

Akibat dari kejadian hari ini, proses belajar pun jadi terganggu. Sebagai seorang kepala sekolah, Ketua pun membubarkan sekolah lebih awal. Aku pun harus berpisah dengan Miku karena aku masih harus tinggal di sekolah. Padahal aku ingin sekali saja pulang bersama dengannya.

"Sampai nanti ya" Miku melambaikan tangannya dan pulang bersama Rin.

Sekolah pun mulai sepi. Hanya ada aku, Gakupo, Gumi, Lily, dan Ketua saja. Kami semua tidak diperbolehkan pulang sebelum wakil ketua datang. Gumi sibuk berguling-guling di lantai, Lily sibuk membaca buku, Gakupo sibuk bermain _Shogi_ dengan ketua, sedangkan aku sibuk mengkhawatirkan Miku.

"Bosan.." Kata Gumi yang masih berguling-guling di lantai. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah seseorang. Semakin lama suara langkahnya semakin mendekat.

"Hohoho kau sudah sampai?" Kata Ketua yang masih bermain shogi dengan Gakupo.

"Aku kembali, Ketua"

"Yo! Haku selamat datang" Gakupo melambaikan tangannya.

Ini dia si wakil ketua yang berkepribadian dingin. Dia kemudian menatapku dengan pandangan dinginnya. Aku merasa tidak disukai olehnya.

"Dimana perempuan berambut pirang itu?" Tanya Haku padaku.

"Dia disini!" Gumi menarik rambut Lily.

"Itai baka!" Lily merengek.

"Bukan si kutu buku yang ku maksud. Tapi teman makhluk ini" Haku menyentuh kepalaku.

Tangan Haku terasa sangat dingin. Rasanya seperti es. Brrrr dingin sekali. Apa mungkin semua pengguna sihir es memiliki suhu tubuh sedingin ini?

"Yang kau cari itu Rin?" Tanya Gakupo yang menyudahi permainan shoginya.

"Aku harus membunuhnya" Jawab Haku yang lalu menghilang.

Ucapan Haku tentu saja membuatku terkejut. Aku pun mengejarnya dengan sihir teleportasi milikku.

* * *

NIat mau langsung sampai di rumah malah sampai dibelakang toko roti.

" _Aku memang tidak berbakat sihir teleportasi"_ Batin ku.

Aku pun memilih berjalan kaki menuju rumah karena jaraknya tidak begitu jauh. Tapi saat melewati pintu depan toko roti, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak terduga.

"Miku?"

"Kaito?"

Aku bertemu dengan Miku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun malah mengantarkannya pulang terlebih dahulu daripada langsung pulang ke rumah.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku" Ucapnya dengan manis.

 _Dhegh_ …senyumannya memang benar-benar bisa membuat hati ku meleleh. Saat Miku hendak masuk tiba-tiba aku menarik tangannya dan lalu memeluknya.

"K-Kaito?"

"Besok, ayo kita kencan" Kataku yang masih memeluknya. Miku menganggukan kepalanya dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit merah. Aku pun langsung berpamitan dan kembali menggunakan sihir transportasi.

Lagi-lagi aku gagal. Aku malah sampai di tepi danau dan jaraknya malah jadi lebih jauh dari rumahku!  
Aku pun memutuskan untuk berlari saja, dan itu memakan waktu 10 menit. Aku berharap Haku tidak melakukan hal buruk pada Rin. Saat aku sampai dan membuka pintu rumah…

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan jika suamimu ternyata tidak mengakui perselingkuhannya?"

"Aku akan tetap menceraikannya! Apapun alasannya"

". . ." Aku terdiam.

"Oh kau sudah datang" Ucap Haku yang tadinya sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Rin.

"Ah? Okaerinasai!" Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

"A-apa yang kalian bicarakan…" Tanyaku dengan raut wajah yang tidak karuan.

"Haku-neechan bertanya soal rumah tangga ku di masa depan" Jawab Rin dengan riang gembira. Aku melirik ke arah Haku. Haku hanya diam dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa niatmu yang sebenarnya?" Tanyaku pada Haku. Lalu Haku membelai pipi Rin.

"Tanpa harus bertanya, sebenarnya aku sudah tau…" Jawabnya yang langsung memeluk Rin.

"Huuuuuu…." Rin menggigil kedinginan.

"Aku bisa membaca memori seseorang dengan hanya menyentuhnya" Ekspresi Haku berubah. "Tinggal lah bersamaku"

Ajakan Haku pada Rin tentu saja membuat diriku dan Rin terkejut. Haku pun berkata jika dia tidak akan pergi sebelum Rin menerima ajakannya. Aku yakin pasti ada alasan dibalik ajakan Haku. Rin pun menatap ke arahku. Rin memang sudah cukup lama tinggal denganku. Karena suatu alasan dia jadi hidup sebatang kara. Selain itu dia juga adalah adik dari sahabatku, Len.

"Ikutlah bersamanya.." Kataku meyakinkan Rin. Rin sempat terdiam sampai akhirnya dia menerima tawaran Haku. Mereka pun langsung pergi begitu saja.

Aku yakin Rin akan baik-baik saja jika dia bersama Haku. Lagipula Haku adalah wakil ketua yang kuat. Saat aku pergi ke dapur, jantungku hampir berhenti berfungsi saat melihat seluruh perabotanku membeku.

"APA YANG DILAKUKAN SI PUTRI SALJU ITU?!" Teriakku.

Butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk mencairkannya. Sihir es level tinggi memang luar biasa. Setelah selesai membereskannya aku menemukan selembar kertas dibawah pintu. Dan di kertas itu ada tulisan "Tolong buka pintunya". Perasaan ku mulai tidak enak. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk membukanya dengan tangan kiriku sedangkan tangan kananku memegang Excalibur. Saat aku membuka pintu, aku benar-benar terkejut saat melihat Yukari yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil memegang selembar kertas bertuliskan 'Konnichiwa'.

"Apa mau mu?" Kataku yang dengan segera mengarahkan Excalibur padanya. Dia pun mengeluarkan kertas lagi yang ntah darimana asalnya.

"Aku tidak ingin bertarung" Tulisnya di kertas itu.

"Kalau tidak ingin bertarung lalu ingin apa?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Lindungi ketua" Jawabnya dalam tulisan.

Setelah itu Yukari pun pergi bersama makhluk menyerupai tengkorak manusia. Ketua kan kuat. Tapi kenapa dia bilang lindungi ketua? Aku rasa ada hal yang aneh! Aku harus segera memberi tau yang lainnya. Saat aku baru saja mengunci pintu, hujan meteor pun terlihat menuju ke arah sekolah. Panik akan hal itu, aku pun menggunakan sihir teleportasi agar mempersingkat waktu.

* * *

Kali ini sihir ku berfungsi dengan sempurna! Setelah sampai di depan gerbang, aku pun melihat Lily yang sedang menggunakan sihir penangkal. Disana juga ada Rin. Aku segera menghampiri mereka.

"Dimana ketua?" Tanyaku.

"Di ruangannya" Jawab Haku.

"Jangan biarkan ketua sendirian! Lindungi ketua!" Kataku yang langsung berlari ke ruangan ketua dilantai 3.

"Aku tidak tau maksudmu. Tapi rasanya ada hal serius" Gakupo pun langsung menyentuh pundakku dan menggunakan teleportasi.

Sesampainya disana, kami berdua melihat ketua yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Ketua!" Gakupo pun membantunya untuk bangun.

"Ketua tanganmu!" Kataku yang melihat tangan kanan ketua terbakar api berwarna hitam.

"Ini sihir kutukan. Gakupo gunakan masamune dan potong lengan ku" Ucap ketua yang terlihat menahan sakit.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Cepat lakukan sebelum kutukan ini menyebar keseluruh tubuhku!" Bentak Ketua. Gakupo pun langsung memanggil masamune dan dengan cepat dia pun menebas lengan kanan ketua. Menyadari ketua sedang terluka, Haku langsung datang dan segera membekukan bagian luka ketua.

"Andai saja dia ada disini kita tidak perlu memotong lengan ketua" Ucap Gakupo.

Ketua pun melarang kami untuk menyentuh lengannya yang terbakar itu. Mungkinkah Yukari yang melakukan semua ini?

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Haku.

"Tadi ada seseorang berjubah hitam datang dan menyerangku dengan cepat. Aku tidak tau dia laki-laki atau perempuan. Tapi hawa nya sangat mengerikan" Jelas ketua.

7 warlords mulai mengincar ketua. Hujan meteor pun mulai berhenti dan Lily terlihat cukup kelelahan. Tidak lama kemudian Rin datang dan tidak sengaja jatuh dan tangannya menyentuh tangan ketua yang terbakar api hitam. Jelas saja itu membuat kami semua terkejut bukan main! Tapi…yang terjadi adalah…api itu justru menghilang!

"Hoooo! Andai kau datang lebih cepat mungkin aku tidak akan kehilangan lenganku!" Teriak ketua penuh penyesalan.

"Jangan khawatir ketua, setelah dia pulang kita akan menyambungkan tanganmu kembali" Ucap Haku yang mengambil lengan ketua dilantai.

Gakupo terus menerus menatap ke arah Rin tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Aku pun mendekati Gakupo.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku. Gakupo menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung ke tempat Lily dan Gumi.

Saat semua sedang tertidur lelap, aku melihat Haku sedang berdiam diri di balkon sendirian. Aku menghampirinya.

"Kau terlihat bimbang, ada apa?" Tanyaku yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Mengenai anak itu…" Haku melirik Rin yang tertidur pulas bersama Gumi dan Lily.

"Rin?"

"Apa dia punya seorang saudara?" Tanya Haku.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah mengetahuinya?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Dalam ingatannya…kakak nya meninggal dihadapannya…"

"Itu benar" Kataku.

"Tapi rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengan kakaknya disuatu tempat…" Ucap Haku.

"Maksudmu kau bertemu Len disuatu tempat?"

"Begitulah. Aku yakin jika aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Dengan kata lain, Len masih…hid—" Ucapanku terhenti saat melihat Rin ada di pintu.

"Onii-chan ku…" Rin mulai meneteskan air mata.

" _ **Onii-chan ku masih hidup?"**_

* * *

 **Makasih yang udah baca :'3 maaf ceritanya begini *colek"tembok(?)***

 **Chapter 3 ntar menyusul ya *gulingguling***

 **Sampai nanti XD ~ fufu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai :3**

 **Chapter 3 muncul (?)**

 **Yang berkenan ... yuk baca XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Rin…"

"Onii-chan ku masih hidup?"

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk gadis kecil sepertimu bangun" ucap Haku sambil beranjak pergi masuk kedalam. Rin mengikuti Haku. Jika Len masih hidup, lalu apa kematiannya saat itu hanya kepalsuan belaka? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Saat itu tubuh Len memang benar-benar sudah dingin, jantungnya pun sudah berhenti berdetak.

Saat matahari mulai terbit, kami semua sarapan bersama dikantin sekolah. Sebenarnya hari ini sekolah libur tapi kantin tetap buka karena pekerjanya adalah makhluk sihir. Aku melihat Rin yang tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Aku sedikit khawatir tapi Haku mulai menyuapinya. Orang dingin seperti dia sepertinya punya sisi yang hangat juga.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya" Kataku yang beranjak pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Lily.

"Aku ada janji dengan seseorang" Jawabku sambil melambaikan tangan pada semuanya. Kemudian Haku berdiri dan membekukan kakiku. "Apa yang ka—"

"Aku akan membawa Rin dalam tugasku kali ini. Jadi aku minta padamu untuk tidak khawatir" Ucap Haku yang lalu menghilang bersama Rin. Es di kakiku pun menghilang.

Aku tidak tau apa yang sudah Haku katakana pada Rin tadi malam. Tapi sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan Len. Jika dia memang masih hidup, itu bagus kan? Dengan begitu Rin tidak akan merasa kesepian.

* * *

Setelah aku pulang dan membersihkan diriku, aku bersiap untuk menjemput Miku. Sebenarnya ini adalah kencan pertamaku dengan dia. Aku belum lama pacaran dengannya, yaa bisa dibilang baru 11 hari saja. Karena itulah kami sedang mesra-mesranya.

Saat aku menjemputnya, dia sudah menunggu di depan rumahnya. Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padaku.

"Ohayou" Sapanya.

"O-Ohayou" Balasku sedikit gugup.

Kami pun langsung pergi dari sana. Bagaimana ini…aku gugup sekali. Padahal aku sudah sering memeluknya tapi untuk menggenggam tangannya aku masih tidak berani.

"Nee…Kaito kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Miku.

"Ng…Kita ke kota dan berjalan-jalan di mall. Aku akan membelikan apapun yang kau sukai" Jawabku dengan percaya diri. Miku hanya tersenyum. Aku bersyukur karena gaji sebagai anggota dewan sihir sangat besar!

Saat kami sampai di mall, Miku terlihat senang.

"Waaah besarnyaaa" Ucapnya yang terkagum-kagum.

"Kau baru pertama kali kemari?" Tanyaku. Miku langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah.

"Ngh..me-memalukan ya?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang cukup memerah. Aku pun mengelus kepalanya.

"Tidak juga" Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Miku ikut tersenyum. Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke dalam.

Kami mengunjungi satu toko ke toko lain dan langkah Miku terhenti saat melihat sebuah gaun berwana hitam di balik kaca sebuah toko.

"Haaa cantiknya" Ucapnya. Aku pun tersenyum dan menariknya kedalam toko.

"Aku ambil gaun yang itu ya" Kata ku pada petugas toko. Miku terkejut.

"K-kau mau mengenakan itu?" Tanya Miku dengan ekspresi wajah yang lucu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kau yang pakai" Jawabku.

"Tuan, apa nona ini yang akan memakainya?" Tanya petugas toko itu. Aku pun menganggukan kepalaku. "Kalau begitu nona silahkan ke ruangan ini untuk mencobanya" Ucap si penjaga toko yang langsung menarik tangan Miku.

Aku pun menunggu cukup lama, tapi saat Miku keluar…semua mata yang ada disana tertuju padanya. Dia memakainya dengan wajah yang tersipu malu.

"B-bagaimana?" Tanyanya padaku. Aku hanya terdiam dalam kekaguman.

"Kakak kau sungguh cantik" Sahut seorang gadis kecil yang langsung menghampiri Miku.

"Te-terimakasih…" Miku semakin tersipu malu.

"Kalau sudah besar nanti aku ingin tumbuh cantik sepertimu" Lanjut anak kecil itu sambil tersenyum manis pada Miku.

"Eh…" Miku terkejut dan anak itu pun berlari ke mamanya.

"Yosh! Kita beli yang ini" Kataku dengan bersemangat.

Miku pun kembali mengunakan pakaian semula.

"Baiklah, harganya 14 juta tuan" Ucap kasir toko itu. Miku terkejut.

"K-Kaito…harganya mahal sekali lebih baik jangan dibeli" Bisik Miku padaku. Aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"14 juta? Baiklah" Kataku sambil menyerahkan kartu pada kasir itu.

"H-heee?!" Miku semakin terkejut.

"Anda pasti sangat menyayangi nona ini" Ucap salah seorang pelanggan yang ada disana sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat menyayanginya" Kataku sambil merangkul Miku. Miku kembali _blushing_.

"Terimakasih atas pembeliannya" Ucap para petugas di toko itu.

Aku dan Miku pun keluar dari sana dan masuk ke sebuah café.

"Ini, untukmu" Kataku sambil memberikan gaun itu padanya.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa? Ini kan mahal sekali" Miku ragu saat menerimanya.

"Kalau kau tidak menerimanya aku akan sedih" Aku memasang wajah mengenaskan. Miku pun langsung menerimanya dan lalu memeluknya.

"Aku terima! Aku terima! Terimakasih banyak" Ucapnya dengan ekspresi panik yang lucu. Aku pun tertawa melihatnya.

Karena haus dan lapar, kami pun membuka buku menu yang ada disana. Miku terlihat sangat bingung. Aku pun menunggu Miku sampai dia memutuskan ingin memesan apa. Tapi sudah 15 menit berlalu dan dia belum memutuskan ingin memesan apa.

"Jadi Miku mau pesan apa?" Tanyaku. Miku meletakan buku menu dan menatap ke arahku.

"Semuanya mahal, aku tidak bisa putuskan" Jawabnya. Aku tersenyum dan kembali merangkulnya.

"Jadi mana yang paling kau sukai?" Tanyaku. Miku pun menunjuk ke minuman rasa strawberry mint dengan es krim vanilla dan jelly rasa anggur diatasnya.

"Lalu makanannya kau ingin yang mana?" Tanyaku lagi. Miku pun membuka buku menu bagian terakhir dan menunjuk cake dengan rasa vanilla dan jeruk dan dibalut dengan coklat berwarna biru. Aku pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah, permisi…kami pesan ini, ini, ini, dan yang ini ya" Kataku pada pelayan café tersebut. Miku kembali terkejut.

"K-Kaito…" Panggilnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hari ini aku akan memberikan semua yang kau mau" Kataku sambil menusuk pipi nya dengan kedua jari telunjukku. Miku kembali tersipu malu.

Saat pesanan datang, Miku hanya melihat pesanannya dengan kagum.

"Aaaaa…" Aku mencoba menyuapi Miku dengan makanan pesananku. Miku sempat terdiam dan akhirnya membuka mulut kecilnya.

"Oishii" Ucapnya sedikit malu.

Aku berharap bisa terus seperti ini dengannya. Aku berharap 7 Warlords berhenti menyerang dan bisa menyelesaikan segalanya dengan baik-baik. Setelah selesai makan kami pun melanjutkan kencan kami. Aku mengajak Miku ke sebuah toko sepatu. Aku melihat matanya tertuju pada sebuah sepatu berwarna hitam dengan pita yang mungkin bagi anak perempuan sangat lucu. Tapi ketika aku tanya apa ada sepatu yang dia sukai, dia bilang tidak ada. Tapi aku yakin kalau dia menyukai sepatu itu.

"Kaito…" Panggilnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku yang masih melihat-lihat sepatu.

"T-toilet.." Jawabnya sambil menarik lengan bajuku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengantarkannya ke toilet. Saat Miku masuk, aku berlari kedalam toko sepatu dan membeli sepau yang dilirik oleh Miku tadi.

"Harganya 8,9 juta tuan"

Setelah aku membelinya aku segera kembali ke depan toilet wanita dan beruntung Miku sepertinya belum keluar. Beberapa saat kemudian Miku pun keluar.

"Maaf lama" Ucapnya dengan manis. Aku langsung menariknya dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sebuah kursi dekat toko jaket.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Aku membeli hadiah untuk seseorang tapi aku tidak tau apakah ini pas atau tidak, dan setau ku ukurannya sama sepertimu" Jawabku sambil mengeluarkan sepatu yang tadi kubeli. Miku terlihat cukup terkejut tapi dia terlihat seperti berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Miku pun mencoba memakai sepatu itu.

"Oh… jadi pitanya dililitkan ke kaki sampai bawah lutut? Aku baru tau…" Ucapku yang terheran-heran dengan sepatu itu. Kemudian Miku segera melepaskan sepatunya dan mengembalikannya padaku.

"Kau mau memberikannya pada siapa?" Tanya Miku yang terlihat sedikit murung. Aku pun hanya menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku mau berikan ini pada pacarku" Kataku sambil memberikan sepatu itu padanya. Miku kembali terkejut dan menteskan air mata. Aku panik. "M-Miku! Kau kenapa?"

"Hari ini Kaito banyak memberiku hadiah dan aku tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa" Jawabnya sambil menangis.

"Sudah sudah…asal Miku selalu disisiku, aku sudah merasa sangat senang" Kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya. Miku langsung melompat dan memelukku.

"Arigato…" Ucapnya.

Hari mulai sore dan kami pun memutuskan untuk berkunjung sebentar ke taman. Miku terlihat sangat senang saat sampai disana. Kemudian seseorang menghampiri kami dan menawarkan jasanya.

"1…2…3…"

"Ini pertama kalinya kita berfoto bersama" Kata Miku padaku.

"Tuan, Nona kita lakukan sekali lagi ya…kali ini tolong perlihatkan ekspresi terbaik kalian"

Kami pun berpose senatural mungkin.

"B-bagus sekali!" Ucap fotografer tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia pun memberikan hasil fotonya pada kami. Tapi saat aku menanyakan harganya, dia bilang itu gratis karena kami special. Kami berdua pun berterimakasih padanya.

"Aku akan menjadikannya sebagai hartaku yang paling berharga" Ucap Miku yang terus memandangi foto kami berdua.

Kencan kami hari ini pun berakhir. Aku harap saat hari libur selanjutnya tetap bisa berkencan bersamanya.

* * *

Setelah mengantar Miku pulang, aku pun bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah. Tapi saat melewati taman bermain, aku melihat banyak orang berbaris disana. Merasa ada yang tidak beres aku pun bersembunyi untuk melihatnya dari dekat.

"Grrrr…Graaa…Graaaa…Uuuuu" Mereka mengeluarkan suara yang aneh. Rasanya seperti bukan manusia.

"Dengarkan aku wahai pasukanku" Ucap seorang wanita yang berdiri diatas ayunan.

Aku tidak bisa melihat wanita itu dengan jelas karena dedaunan pohon yang menghalanginya.

 _Trek…_ kakiku menginjak kaleng minuman bekas yang ada disana dan itu membuat para makhluk yang ada disana meraung-raung.

"Siapa disana?" Ucap wanita itu.

Aku pun memanggil Excalibur untuk bersiap menyerang. Wanita itu pun terlihat berjalan mendekat, tanpa pikir panjang aku pun langsung maju dan menyerangnya.

"Kau Ma—"

* * *

 **Chapter 3 berakhir disini X'D**

 **Menurut kalian gimana? maaf ya kalau masih nggak menarik...di chapter selanjutnya aku bakal lebih berusaha buat lebih baik lagi X'D**

 **Yosh...sampai jumpa di chapter 4 ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Selamat datang di Chapter 4 XD**

 **Langsung aja ya ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau Ma—"

"Grrraaaa…grraaauuuu…grrrr" Para makhluk aneh segera melindungi wanita yang aku kenali itu.

"Maika…"

"Are? baKaito?"

Wanita bernama Maika itu adalah salah satu anggota dari 12 dewan sihir. Ini adalah kedua kalinya aku bertemu dengannya. Dia selalu berada di tempat yang sulit di tebak. Selain itu aku juga tidak begitu mengetahui kemampuan sihir yang dimilikinya. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya disini.

"Maaf, aku kira kau musuh" Kata ku sambil menurunkan Excalibur.

"Kalau musuh yang kau cari, mungkin kau bisa melihatnya disana" Maika menuntunku ke kumpulan makhluk menyeramkan miliknya.

Aku terkejut saat melihat sesosok makhluk yang sepertinya pernah aku lihat. Wujudnya seperti tengkorak manusia…dan aku melihatnya…saat itu! Benar! Saat Yukari datang ke rumahku.

"Aku pernah melihatnya…" Kataku.

"Sayangnya aku tidak berhasil membunuh Yukari" Ucapnya sambil menghancurkan tulang-tulang yang berserakan itu.

Lalu Maika bertanya padaku mengenai penyerangan pada ketua kemarin dan dia malah tertawa saat mendengar ketua harus kehilangan tangan kanannya. Dia berkata jika ketua tidak akan mati dengan mudah dan dia mengaku kalau dirinya sudah mencoba lebih dari empat ratus kali untuk membunuh ketua. Kenapa? Karena siapapun yang berhasil membunuh ketua nantinya akan jadi ketua yang baru.

"Mereka ini makhluk apa?" Tanyaku yang cukup takut dengan penampilan makhluk disekelilingku ini.

"Oh mereka hanya pelayanku, tenang saja. Meski terlihat seperti manusia, mereka bukan manusia. Aku menciptakan mereka dari alam, seperti daun, batu, pasir, air, dan yang lainnya" Jawabnya dengan santai. "Sudah lama aku tidak kembali kesini" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Selama ini kau berkelana kemana?" Aku bertanya lagi.

"Awalnya aku hanya mencari uang tambahan dengan menjadi seorang bodyguard—"

"Apa bagimu gaji 90 juta perbulan tidak cukup?" Aku menyela ceritanya.

"Huh kau ini, seorang wanita itu membutuhkan perawatan tubuh yang ekstra sekalin itu aku juga harus membeli macam-macam benda yang aku sukai" Katanya sambil menghela napas panjang. "Aku lanjutkan ya, saat aku menjadi bodyguard aku kira aku hanya akan melindungi klien ku dari mafia biasa, tapi ternyata aku harus melindunginya dari seorang pelayan 7 warlords" Ekspresi wajah Maika berubah.

"Pelayan?"

"Ada dua anggota yang memiliki pelayan disampingnya, dan salah satunya adalah Yukari. Tapi orang itu berkata jika tuannya bukanlah Yukari" Jawabnya.

Malam itu pun aku jadi bisa bicara banyak dengan Maika yang sudah bergabung sangat lama dengan 12 dewan sihir. Maika ternyata orang yang baik.

* * *

Pagi ini aku mendapat informasi dari Gumi jika sekolah akan diliburkan sampai masalah dengan 7 Warlords berakhir. Dan hari ini juga diadakan pertemuan tertutup dengan 3 perwakilan 7 Warlords untuk membicarakan soal masalah dan mencari jalan keluarnya.

Pertemuan dilakukan di markas utama 12 dewan sihir yang berada dibawah tanah. Aku dan Gumi tidak ikut bertemu dengan 3 perwakilan itu. Kami diminta untuk berjaga di depan pintu masuk ruangan pertemuan. Di dalam sana hanya ada Ketua, Maika, dan Gakupo, sedangkan Lily berada di ruangan sebelahnya sambil mengaktifkan penetral sihir. Dan tidak lama kemudian 3 perwakilan itu pun datang dengan mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Tapi salah satu dari mereka justru dengan sengaja membukanya, dan itu adalah Yukari.

"Konnichiwa" Yukari memperlihatkan kertasnya pada kami dan lalu masuk kedalam bersama 2 perwakilan lainnya.

Aku dan Gumi pun hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya. Pintu pun tertutup dan pertemuan pun dimulai.

"Aku penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka" Ucap Gumi sambil berusaha menguping.

Aku juga penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sambil menunggu, aku dan gumi pun bermain gunting, kertas, batu. 2 jam berlalu kami pun semakin bosan dan tiba-tiba…

"Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan anak itu pada kalian!" Suara ketua terdengar sampai keluar. Aku dan Gumi segera bersiap untuk membuka pintu dan menyerang jika Lily sudah memberikan aba-aba penyerangan dari perwakilan 7 Warlords. Tidak lama kemudian lonceng pun berbunyi, aku, Gumi, dan Lily pun segera masuk dan berdiri di depan ketua, begitu juga dengan Maika dan Gakupo. Dua dari mereka pun melompat ke atas.

" **Tidur"**

Mata ku terasa berat, aku juga merasa sangat mengantuk. Ini kah kemampuan Yukari yang diceritakan ketua?

Beberapa menit kemudian aku pun terbangun, dan saat membuka mata aku sudah berada di halaman sekolah bersama yang lainnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya ketua yang kelihatannya tidak terpengaruh ucapan Yukari. Maika dan yang lainnya pun mulai terbangun.

Kalau diingat-ingat dua dari mereka melompat untuk menghindari perkataan dari Yukari. Kalau begitu mereka sudah merencanakan semua ini. Yuzuki Yukari, dia adalah orang yang masih aku pertanyakan posisinya. Apa dia masih berpihak pada 12 dewan sihir atau pada 7 panglima perang. Dia orang yang benar-benar misterius.

"Ketua apa yang mereka inginkan?" Tanyaku.

"Segera cari Haku dan lindungi Rin!" Ucap Ketua.

"T-tapi kenapa?" Tanya Lily.

"Mereka menginginkan Rin!"

Aku dan yang lainnya terkejut, kecuali Maika yang tidak mengenal Rin. Kemudian ketua mengatakan semua pembicaraan tadi pada kami. Mereka mau berdamai asalkan Rin diserahkan pada mereka. Selama kekuatan Rin belum bangkit, maka mereka bisa membuka pintu Leiden atau pintu penderitaan. Itu akan berbahaya karena dapat memusnahkan semua umat manusia yang tidak patuh pada mereka.

"Oleh karena itu, aku utus kalian berdua untuk menemui Haku di kota Lamia" Ketua menunjukku dan juga Gumi. Kami berdua pun tidak bisa menolak perintah dari ketua.

* * *

Sore harinya aku mengirim pesan pada Miku dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi hari ini, juga mengenai tugas yang mengharuskan ku pergi ke kota Lamia yang cukup jauh darisini.

" _Aku mengerti, jaga dirimu ya. Aku akan selalu menunggumu"_

Aku pasti akan segera kembali. Aku pergi ke kamar untuk beristirahat tapi saat masuk kamar…

"Yo!"

"Yo! Kaito!"

Maika dan Gumi ada disana.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI?!" Tanyaku.

"Tidak baik berteriak pada seorang wanita, cepat bersiap aku akan segera mengirim dirimu dan Gumi ke kota Lamia" Jawab Maika sambil melemparkan bantal ke wajahku.

"S-sekarang?"

"Iya, ayo!" Gumi melompat ke arahku.

"Hati-hati ya…" Maika melambaikan tangannya.

Aku dan Gumi pun dikirim ke kota Lamia dengan teleportasi tingkat atas miliknya.

* * *

Saat kami sampai betapa terkejutnya kami berdua ketika melihat bahwa kota itu sudah hancur. Kami berteriak memanggil nama Haku. Kemudian Haku pun keluar dari sebuah rumah yang hampir roboh.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?!" Gumi kebingungan.

"Kota ini hancur beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sekarang kota ini menjadi kota mati" Jelas Haku.

"Ano kami kesini karena perintah dari ketua" Ucapku.

"Aku sudah tau…" Ucapnya yang melangkah mendekat pada kami berdua.

"Mana Rin?" Tanyaku. Dia pun meminta kami untuk mengikutinya. Haku membawa kami masuk ke bangunan tempat dia keluar tadi, lalu membawa kami ke ruangan bawah tanah. Aku melihat Rin yang tertidur didalam sebuah penjara yang terbuat dari api berwarna putih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Gumi.

"Kalau dia bangkit maka 7 warlords akan kesusahan" Jawab Haku.

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang tidak diundang datang ke hadapan kami.

"Aku tidak bisa biarkan itu terjadi" Ucap seseorang yang tidak kami kenali.

"Kaito, Gumi, lindungi Rin" Haku maju dan bersiap melawan orang asing itu.

"Lebih baik kau maju berdua" Ucap orang itu. Tidak lama kemudian seseorang muncul dari kegelapan.

"Yukari!" Haku terkejut.

"Halo. Apa kabar?" Tulis Yukari.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun maju dan meminta Gumi menjaga Rin. Kali ini aku memasukan penutup telinga yang di berikan Maika sebelum kami di teleportasi kemari.

" _Firasatku mengatakan jika Yukari akan ada disana. Karena itu bawa dan pakailah ini"_

Firasatmu benar Maika. Aku pun memberikan sepasang pada Haku. Kami bertiga pun segera memakainya. Yukari hanya diam dan memperhatikan kami dan lagi-lagi dia mengangkat jari nya seperti waktu itu. Awalnya aku mengira bahwa dia akan memanggil salamander lagi, tapi kali ini berbeda. Makhluk yang muncul adalah _Hydra_ , naga air yang memiliki lima kepala dalam satu tubuh.

"Aku serahkan hydra dan yukari padamu" Ucap Haku yang langsung menyerang orang asing berambut putih tersebut.

"Berhati-hati lah Pico" Tulis Yukari.

"Ah! Aku pasti akan menang" Ucap orang itu.

Orang bernama Pico itu pun langsung menyerang Haku dengan sihir yang sama dengan Haku, yakni sihir es.

"Mari kita buktikan es siapa yang paling kuat" Ucapnya dengan percaya diri.

"Aku tidak akan termakan ucapan seorang bocah" Balas Haku.

" **im Namen des Eis Herzen rufe ich euch, o ewige Eis Drache"**

Haku mengucapkan mantra yang baru pertama kali aku dengar. Suhu ruangan semakin dingin lingkaran sihir pun mulai muncul dan kemudian naga es abadi pun muncul. Naga itu benar-benar membuat Pico terdiam dan tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Tapi setelah itu Yukari bertukar tempat dengan Pico.

"Yukari!"

" _ **ewige Flamme"**_

Yukari menuliskan mantra pada selembar kertas. Salamander datang dan segera melindungi Yukari dengan sayapnya. Sekarang dihadapan kami ada dua ekor naga. Yang satu naga es dan yang satunya lagi adalah naga api. Hydra pun menghilang. Mereka pun pergi dengan menghancurkan langit-langit bangunan tersebut. Terlihat pertarungan sengit diantara mereka berdua di atas langit mendung itu.

"Jangan abaikan aku" Pico tiba-tiba menyerangku.

"Sayang ya, kau tidak sebanding dengan Haku" Kataku memprovokasi emosi Pico.

". . ." Pico hanya diam.

"Excalibur…" Aku memanggil Excalibur dan segera menahan serangan demi serangan dari Pico.

"Kaito! Dibelakang mu!" Teriak Gumi. Saat aku berbalik, sebuah pendang es raksasa langsung menebasku. Beruntung aku masih bisa bertahan.

"Kau lemah" Ucapnya.

"Akan ku buktikan siapa yang lemah"

Aku pun mulai memusatkan konsentrasiku. Fokus untuk mengalahkannya hanya dengan satu serangan. Disaat Pico terus menerus menyerangku, aku hanya bisa bertahan dan terus focus pada Excalibur.  
Excalibur adalah pedang peninggalan guruku yang sudah lama menghilang sejak ledakan dihari itu. Ledakan yang terjadi 7 tahun yang lalu.

"Ex—"

Yukari langsung melompat dari atas salamander untuk melindungi Pico.

"Calibur!"

Yukari terlihat menggunakan sihir pertahanan. Tapi lama-kelamaan pertahanan itu mulai retak. Yukari mendorong Pico dan serangan Excalibur pun mengenai Yukari. Salamander pun menghilang. Lalu Haku pun datang menghampiriku.

" **Das letzte eis"**

Pico langsung menggunakan sihir es berbentuk 15 pisau yang langsung melesat menuju ke arahku dengan cepat. Aku yang tidak sempat menghindar pun hanya bisa terdiam, akan tetapi…

"HAKU!" Teriakku. Haku hanya tersenyum. Ke-15 pisau itu pun langsung menusuk tubuh Haku, bahkan sampai menembus tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah tidak ingin bermain-main lagi" Pico pun berjalan menuju tempat Rin. Gumi segera bersiap menyerang.

"Sudah bangkit…" Ucap Haku.

"Jangan banyak bicara ku mohon!" Aku mencoba menutupi luka Haku yang sebenarnya sulit untuk tertutupi.

"Bangkitlah Raj— hm…tidak, Ratu Api Suci" Ucap Haku sambil menatap ke arah Rin.

Rin pun bangkit dengan api suci berkobar disekelilingnya. Penampilannya pun ikut berubah. Rin bangkit dengan gaun pendek berwarna putih dan sebuah tongkat dengan permata berwarna putih di tengahnya. Pita putihnya pun berubah menjadi kobaran api suci.

"Apa?!" Pico terkejut.

Api yang mengelilingi Rin pun berubah menjadi naga yang langsung menyerang Pico. Tapi Pico selamat karena Yukari segera menolongnya.

" _Yukari!_ _Dia…selamat?"_ Batinku.

Api suci milik Rin pun menyebar kemana-mana. Yukari pun segera mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil salamander dan kabur dengan Pico.

"Haku!" Gumi segera menghampiri Haku dan mencoba mengobati luka nya dengan sihir penyembuhan elemen air nya.

"Hen..tikan" ucap Haku dengan suara yang terdengar kesakitan. "Es itu sudah menembus 15 bagian tubuhku. Termasuk jantungku" Lanjut Haku. Rin segera berlari dan menggenggam tangan Haku.

"Haku-nee…" Panggil Rin. Haku membelai pipi Rin.

"Aku sudah tau ini akan terjadi" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau melindungiku?" Tanyaku yang tidak kuasa menahan air mata.

"Kalau kau yang mati…ugh…maka pintu Leiden tidak bisa dihancurkan…hanya tuan dari Excalibur yang bisa menghancurkannya" Jawabnya.

"Ayo kita kembali, dengan begitu kau bi—" Haku menghentikan ucapan Gumi.

"Haku-nee…" Rin menangis sambil terus menggenggam tangan Haku.

"Kau adalah seorang Ratu api suci. Kau penyihir dengan kekuatan suci. Kau akan menjadi penyihir yang kuat Rin…" Haku membelai kepala Rin. "Kakak mu masih hidup" Lanjutnya.

"Petualanganku sampai disini…sam…paikan…salamku…pada ketua dan yang lainnya…" Haku pun menutup matanya, tangannya yang membelai Rin pun jatuh ke tanah.

"HAKU-NEE!"

"HAKU!"

Rin dan Gumi menangis dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika hidupku akan diselamatkan oleh sang wakil ketua, Yowane Haku. Penyihir es terkuat yang pernah aku temui. Naga es milik Haku pun mulai menghilang perlahan.

" _ **Tuan…"**_

Naga itu memanggil Haku dan akhirnya menghilang. Yowane Haku. Bergabung dengan 12 dewan sihir di usia nya yang masih kecil yakni 7 tahun. Dan saat usianya menginjak 21 tahun…sang Wakil Ketua beristirahat untuk selamanya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku…Wakil Ketua" Aku memeluk tubuh Haku yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, lingkaran sihir teleportasi pun muncul mengelilingi kami ber-4. Dan kami pun kembali ke markas utama 12 dewan sihir.

* * *

 **Yosh! Chapter 4 selesai disini :D**

 **Chapter 5 segera menyusul ... arigato buat siapapun yang udah baca X3 ~**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah-kata TvT *ngumpet***


	5. Chapter 5

**Halo XD**

 **Chapter 5 hadir ...**

 **Silahkan di baca TvT *ngumpet***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Saat kami kembali, raut wajah Maika, Lily, Gakupo, dan Ketua pun tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Ketua maju dan mendekati ku yang menggendong jasad Haku. Ketua menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya, lalu ketua membelai wajah Haku dengan lembut. Ketua meminta Lily untuk segera memanggil para anggota yang lainnya untuk menghadiri upacara pemakaman Haku.

Air mata Rin, Gumi, Lily, dan Maika pun tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Aku dan Gakupo pun diminta untuk segera menyiapkan peti jenazah untuk Haku. Sedangkan Rin terus berada disisi Haku bersama Ketua. Upacara pemakaman Haku akan dilaksanakan besok pagi. Gakupo terlihat sangat sedih. Aku bisa menyadarinya dari tatapan matanya. Lalu aku menyentuh pundaknya.

"Ah…maafkan aku" Ucapnya.

"Kau terlihat amat sedih…" Kataku sambil mengajaknya untuk duduk sesaat. Gakupo mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Aku dan Haku sudah berteman sejak kecil…kami hanya anak desa kecil yang sangat jauh dari sini. Kami selalu bermain bersama, berlatih sihir bersama, sampai akhirnya dia berada jauh diatasku. Haku sudah seperti kakak perempuan bagiku. Saat usiaku baru menginjak 6 tahun dan dia 10 tahun, aku berkata jika aku ingin tumbuh kuat dan menjadi bagian dari dewan sihir agar bisa melindunginya. Tapi setelah itu dia mengaku kalau dia sudah lebih dulu bergabung dengan 12 dewan sihir. Selama 3 tahun dia menyembunyikannya dariku. 10 tahun kemudian aku baru bisa menyusulnya bergabung dengan dewan sihir dan saat itu dia memujiku untuk pertama kalinya. Lalu aku merasa tertinggal olehnya lagi ketika dia dipilih sebaga wakil ketua. Dan setelah menjabat sebagai wakil ketua, dia jadi jarang ada disini dan aku pun jadi jarang bertemu dengannya. Aku benar-benar menyayanginya sebagai kakakku."

Gakupo menceritakan masalalunya saat bersama Haku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Gakupo berbagi cerita denganku. Selain itu aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika mereka ternyata berteman sejak kecil. Malam itu Gakupo menangis cukup kencang, tapi aku bersikap pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Aku tahu rasanya pasti sakit di tinggalkan orang yang sangat disayangi. Aku berjanji akan memusnahkan pintu Leiden demi Haku yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku.

* * *

Pagi harinya semua persiapan telah selesai. Jenazah Haku yang terbaring dalam peti berwarna putih pun diletakkan di aula sekolah agar para pelayat bisa memberikan penghormatan terakhir padanya yang sudah mengabdi selama 14 tahun sebagai salah satu Dewan Sihir. Sebelum itu, Ketua pun memberikan pidato mengenai perjalanan hidup Haku selama ini.

"Wanita yang ada dihadapan kita ini adalah seorang wanita yang tangguh. Dia adalah penyihir wanita pertama yang bisa menaklukan Naga Es Abadi. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu dia hanyalah seorang gadis kecil. Dia datang dari desa yang amat jauh hanya untuk bertemu denganku. Kemudian dia berkata bahwa dia ingin bergabung, saat itu memang ada satu kursi kosong. Tapi aku menaruh kepercayaan padanya, lalu aku berkata jika dia berhasil membuat Naga Es Abadi tunduk padanya, maka dia akan aku jadikan anggota dewan sihir. Dengan senyumannya dia pun menganggukan kepalanya dan segera pergi. 3 bulan kemudian dia datang kembali, dan saat itu dia langsung mengucapkan mantra sihir pemanggilan Naga Es Abadi dan aku benar-benar terkejut! Saat itu juga aku mengadakan upacara penobatan anggota dewan sihir yang baru. Namun sekarang dia sedang beristirahat dalam tidur panjangnya. Dia mengorbankan nyawanya demi mempersulit 7 Warlords yang ingin memusnahkan umat manusia secara perlahan dengan membuka pintu Leiden. Usahanya tidak sia-sia. Berkatnya kekuatan Ratu Api Suci berhasil di bangkitkan"

Ketua menarik Rin ke depan untuk berdiri bersamanya.

"Oleh karena itu…mari kita berikan penghormatan terakhir untuk Haku…" Lanjut Ketua. Orang-orang yang ada disana pun tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

Rin menjadi orang pertama yang memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Rin membelai pipi Haku dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Kemudian Ketua, dan lalu aku. Saat melihat wajah Haku, aku benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas segala bantuannya" Ucapku sambil membukkukan badan. Setelah itu, giliran Gakupo yang memberikan penghormatan terakhirnya, lalu Maika, Gumi, dan Lily.

"Mereka datang…" Ucap Ketua. Dan saat aku menoleh ke arah jasad Haku, ke-5 anggota lainnya pun turut hadir dan memberikan penghormatan terakhir mereka.

Satu persatu orang-orang yang datang pun mulai memberikan penghormatan terakhir mereka. Mereka yang datang tidak hanya dari kalangan penyihir, tapi ada juga dari kalangan orang biasa, baik itu berasal dari kota maupun dari desa.

Ketika semua orang sudah kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing, Ketua pun kembali memanggil Rin ke depan.

"Di hadapan Haku, di hadapan ke-11 dewan sihir, dan di hadapan semua orang yang ada disini. Ku nobatkan dirimu, Rin Kagamine sebagai anggota ke-12 dewan sihir menggantikan kursi Haku" Ucap Ketua. Rin pun terkejut bukan main, begitu juga dengan semua orang yang ada disana. Kemudian Rin berlutut sambil menghadap ke semua orang dan berkata…

"Aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi semuanya, sebagai pemilik kekuatan Api Suci" Ucap Rin. Semua yang ada disanapun bertepuk tangan.

Setelah itu Haku pun di makamkan di pemakaman pahlawan di sebuah bukit suci dengan hamparan bunga dan pepohonan yang menyejukkan hati. Semua pelayat yang mengantar sudah mulai pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Gakupo terus menatap ke arah makam Haku.

"Haku sudah beristirahat dengan tenang. Kalau kau sedih itu akan membuatnya sedih"

"Aku tau itu. Terimakasih Luka" Ucap Gakupo.

Setelah itu ke-12 dewan sihir pun kembali berkumpul di markas besar. Berkumpul ber-12 ini jarang sekali terjadi. Karena beberapa diantara kami terkadang memiliki misi yang membuat kami tidak bisa kembali dalam waktu yang lama.

Pertemuan kali ini membahas mengenai wakil ketua yang baru. Kemudian ketua menunjuk Gakupo sebagai wakilnya yang baru dan semuanya menyetujuinya. Gakupo pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Setelah itu beberapa dari kami kembali pergi untuk melanjutkan tugasnya masing-masing. Markas pun kembali sepi.

"Tanganku sudah pulih" Ucap ketua.

"Lain kali anda tidak boleh lengah seperti itu ketua" Ucap Luka, penyihir cahaya yang cantik dan baik hati.

Luka adalah penyihir yang di taksir Gakupo selama ini. Dia sudah menolak Gakupo berkali-kalai walau sebenarnya aku yakin jika Luka juga menyukai Gakupo. Cinta mereka sungguh rumit.

Setelah semuanya selesai aku pamit pulang pada ketua dan yang lainnya.

* * *

Ketika sampai di depan rumah, aku melihat sesosok makhluk sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Dia berjubah hitam dengan sebuah kapak raksasa di tangannya.

"Oi!" Kataku. Dia membalikkan badannya. _"Tengkorak yang waktu itu?!"_ ucapku dalam hati. Kemudian makhluk itu datang mendekatiku.

"Oh…selamat siang Tuan Kaito" Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"K-kau…makhluk tengkorak yang saat itu bersama Yukari?" Tanyaku.

"Betul sekali tuan. Nama saya Zellaby" Jawabnya dengan yaa…sangat sopan.

"Tapi bukankah kau sudah mati? Dibunuh oleh Maika?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Saya tidak bisa mati tuan. Jiwa saya terhubung dengan jiwa tuan saya. Saya hanya bisa mati jika tuan saya mati" Jawabnya.

"Lalu yang aku lihat waktu itu?"

"Yang anda lihat memang benar saya. Tulang-tulang yang nona itu hancurkan memang tulang saya. Akan tetapi setelah itu saya akan kembali ke wujud saya yang semula" Jelasnya.

Lalu aku pun menanyakan maksud kedatangannya kemari. Dia pun menjawab jika dia di perintahkan Yukari untuk menemui ku dan memberikan sebuah surat. Setelah itu tengkorak itu pun mengucapkan salam dan menghilang. Tanpa berpikir dua kali aku pun langsung membuka surat itu.

" _Pintu Leiden. Bukit Surga. Jeritan Manusia."_

Apa maksudnya? Sebuah teka-teki? Aku harus segera memberitahukan ini pada yang lainnya. Aku pun langsung menggunakan sihir teleportasi walaupun aku tidak yakin akan berhasil.

* * *

Dan pada akhirnya aku malah sampai di dalam hutan. Saat aku memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju tempat ketua, tiba-tiba aku melihat Luka dan Gakupo di dekat air terjun. Karena penasaran, aku pun mengintip dari balik pohon.

"Kalau kau terus bersedih, Haku tak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang…wakil ketua" Ucap Luka yang menghampiri Gakupo yang sedang duduk dan merendamkan kakinya didalam air.

". . ." Gakupo tidak berkata apapun. Kemudian Luka pun memeluk Gakupo dari belakang.

"Teruslah bersamaku…Luka" Ucap Gakupo. Luka menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu disampingmu"

Mereka berdua pun berdiri dan berpelukan. Dan setelah itu…

" _K-K-K-KI-KIS-KISSU!"_ Aku terkejut. T-tapi kenapa aku harus terkejut! Sial…melihat mereka berdua aku jadi teringat Miku. Oh iya! Gara-gara melihat mereka berdua aku jadi lupa akan tujuanku. Lebih baik aku segera menemui ketua. Tapi…saat aku membalikkan badanku…

"Kau juga lihat ya?"

"G-GUMI?!"

Ternyata Gumi pun melihatnya. Kami bicara dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan. Kemudian aku pun menggendongnya ala gendong karung (?) dan pergi secepat mungkin sampai akhirnya sampai di sekolah. Aku pun menurunkan Gumi dan segera ke ruangan ketua di lantai 3. Tapi ternyata disana hanya ada Maika dan Rin.

"Mana ketua?" Tanyaku. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ntahlah. Kenapa kau kembali?" Maika balik bertanya sambil melemparkan kulit kacang.

"Maika! Maika!" Lily berlari memanggil-manggil Maika.

"Ada apa?"

"Gumi muntah-muntah!" Lily datang sambil menggendong Gumi.

"Ada apa Gumi? Kau hamil?" Tanya Maika dengan enaknya. Gumi tidak menjawab karena sibuk menahan mual.

"B-benarkah?!" Lily terkejut.

"He?!" Rin ikut terkejut.

"K-Kaito…Kaito yang melakukannya" Ucap Gumi yang langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

Aura membunuh dari Maika dan Lily pun langsung memenuhi ruangan ketua.

"KA I TO" Lily mengeluarkan para peri miliknya.

"Sejak kapan kau…." Maika memanggil para pelayannya.

"A-AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA!" Kataku sambil berlari berlindung di belakang Rin.

"Kaito.." Rin tersenyum dan mengambil telpon sambil berkata "Halo, Mik—" . Aku langsung membanting telpon milik ketua. Tidak lama kemudian Gumi pun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Lega nya.." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "E-eh? Apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan pada Kaito?" Tanyanya dengan polos.

"Orang ini sudah melakukan itu padamu kan?" Tanya Lily yang sedang menjambak rambutku.

"Itu?" Gumi bingung.

"Bayi…" Ucap Rin yang mencekik leherku.

"Bayi?" Gumi semakin bingung.

"Kaito memaksamu untuk melakukan itu dan membuat bayi kan?" Tanya Maika yang menginjak perutku. Otak Gumi mulai berjalan. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan Kaito!" Jawab Gumi sambil berteriak. 3 wanita yang sedang menyiksaku pun terdiam.

"Lalu kau melakukannya dengan siapa?" Tanya Lily dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan siapapun! Aku mual karena makhluk ini menggendong ku seakan-akan aku adalah karung beras!" Jawabnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pada hidungku. Tiga wanita itu pun terdiam. Dan tidak lama kemudian seorang laki-laki masuk kedalam ruangan ketua. Saat dia membuka pintunya dan melihat posisiku yang sedang disiksa oleh 4 wanita sekaligus, dia pun terdiam.

"Ah…maaf sudah mengganggu" Ucapnya yang kemudian menutup pintunya kembali.

"LUI INI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!" Teriakku, Gumi, Lily, dan Maika.

"Lui?" Ucap Rin. Maklum saja Rin ken belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

* * *

Kami pun menjelaskan semuanya pada Lui. Untungnya Lui mau mengerti walau kelihatannya dia sedikit memaksakan untuk mengerti. Oh iya…dia Hibiki Lui, salah satu dari 12 dewan sihir juga. Sangat jarang melihatnya ada disini.

"Aku tidak tau harus bicara apa…" Ucap Lui sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ahem! Ada apa ini?" Tanya ketua yang baru kembali ke ruangannya.

Kami pun menjelaskan segala yang terjadi pada ketua. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan surat yang aku dapatkan dari tengkorak itu.

"Ketua, tadi saat aku pulang. Pelayan Yukari memberikan ini padaku" Aku memberikan surat itu pada Ketua. Tidak lama kemudian Gakupo dan Luka pun datang.

"Hmmm…" Ketua membaca surat itu. "Ini seperti teka-teki…tapi aku punya firasat buruk soal ini" Lanjutnya.

Ruangan itu pun hening untuk sesaat.

"Sepertinya aku harus memanggil mere—APA YANG TERJADI PADA TELPONKU?!" Ketua histeris. Aku panik teringat saat membanting telponnya. Kemudian lagi-lagi aku menjelaskan semuanya pada ketua. "GAJIMU AKAN DI POTONG SEBANYAK 85%!" Ucap Ketua. Aku hampir terkena serangan jantung. "Untung aku punya cadangan" Ketua mengeluarkan telpon cadangan dari laci mejanya.

Ketua pun berbicara pada mereka, anggota 12 dewan sihir yang lainnya. Beberapa menit berlalu dan ketua pun menutup telponnya.

"Mereka bertiga akan kembali dalam 2 hari. Dan selama itu kita harus mengawasi bukit Surga" Ucap Ketua dengan serius. "Gakupo, Kaito, Maika, Luka, Lily, Gumi, Lui, dan Rin" Panggil Ketua. Kami pun langsung berdiri sambil memegang senjata kebanggaan kami masing-masing. "Perang akan segera dimulai…" Lanjut ketua. Kami pun menganggukan kepala tanda siap untuk berperang.

"A-ano…"

"Hm?"

"Ketua…apa aku boleh tau apa yang menyebabkan perang ini terjadi?" Tanya Rin.

"Benar juga, kau belum tau apa-apa ya. Baiklah akan ku ceritakan dari awal…" Ucap Ketua yang meminta Rin untuk duduk di sofa depan mejanya.

" **Bersiaplah untuk….mendengar ceritaku yang panjang…"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 berakhir disini :3**

 **Mohon maaf kalau ada salah kata & jalan cerita yang kurang dimengerti TvT ... sampai bertemu di chapter 6 *kabur***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai XD**

 **Chapter 6 selesai ..**

 **Semoga suka TvT *ngumpet***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu hidup seorang penyihir hebat di masa nya. Dia adalah pencipta pintu Leiden. Pada awalnya dia menciptakannya untuk membasmi penderitaan, tapi dia meninggal dunia sebelum pintu Leiden sempurna. Penyihir hebat itu pun hanya meninggalkan selembar kertas yang di abadikan selama ratusan tahun. Suatu hari muncul seseorang penyihir yang bermaksud untuk menyempurnakan sihir itu. Awalnya para penyihir yang menjaga kertas itu tidak percaya padanya, tapi dengan berbagai alasan merekapun menyerahkannya. Keputusan para penyihir penjaga itu adalah keputusan yang salah! Karena penyihir itu tidak bermaksud untuk menyempurnakannya, melainkan untuk merubahnya sebagai pintu pemberi penderitaan umat manusia. Dia bermaksud untuk menguasai dunia dengan tangannya. Dia ingin semuanya tunduk padanya. Setelah berhasil menyempurnakan pintu Leiden dengan versinya sendiri, dia pun melakukan uji coba. Dia mengaktifkan pintu Leiden dengan mengorbankan puluhan penyihir api suci dan penyihir api kutukan, ketika pintu Leiden terbuka…tembakan cahaya pun langsung menyebar ke segala arah dan mengakibatkan 1/3 manusia di bumi tewas. Setelah itu dia tidak bisa lagi mengaktifkan pintu Leiden karena dia sudah membunuh semua penyihir api suci dan penyihir api kutukan. Berpuluh-puluh tahun berlalu, dia pun tidak menemukan jalan yang lain untuk mengaktifkannya kembali sampai akhirnya dia meninggal dunia.

200 Tahun setelah kejadian itu, Seorang penyihir dari era yang berbeda berhasil menemukan cara untuk mengaktifkan pintu Leiden. Dan cara itu mungkin belum di ketahui oleh 7 Warlords. Suatu hari dia mengatakan pada seluruh penjuru dunia bahwa dia akan mengaktifkan kembali pintu Leiden. Sontak seluruh penyihir di dunia menolak keras keinginannya. Tapi, mengingat dahsyatnya kekuatan yang dimiliki pintu Leiden, akhirnya mereka semua pun tunduk pada orang itu. Akan tetapi ada satu desa yang menentang keras keinginannya. Mereka bahkan mengatakan akan melawan kekuatan pintu itu dengan kekuatan mereka. Namun sayang, pada akhirnya penyihir itu mengaktifkan pintu Leiden dan mengarahkannya pada desa itu. Dan dalam sekejap desa itu pun musnah. Desa itu dikenal dengan julukan Desa Terkutuk, dimana seluruh rakyatnya menggunakan sihir terlarang. Dan itu semua dianggap ancaman bagi seluruh penyihir di dunia. Jelas saja, kehancuran desa itu menjadi suatu moment menggembirakan bagi para penyihir. Mereka lebih senang pintu Leiden menghancurkan desa itu daripada menghancurkan diri mereka sendiri.

Berpuluh-puluh tahun kemudian, seseorang yang mengaku berasal dari desa Meteor, yaitu desa yang di hancurkan oleh kekuatan pintu Leiden datang menemui penyihir itu. Dan dia berkata

" **Akan tiba saatnya pembalasan, dimana pengikutmu akan merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh rakyat kami"**

Setelah itu dia pun dibunuh oleh salah satu bawahan penyihir itu. Dan apa kalian tau? Penyihir yang membuka pintu Leiden adalah mantan ketua 12 Dewan Sihir. Dia adalah ketua ke-89. Saat itu aku pun sudah bergabung dengan 12 Dewan Sihir maka dari itu aku sudah tau betapa mengerikannya kekuatan pintu Leiden. Ketua pada saat itu terlihat ketakutan akan pembalasan yang dikatakan orang itu. Semua orang yang berasal dari desa Meteor memiliki tanda bulan sabit di tubuhnya. Dan seseorang yang mengaku dari desa Meteor itu pun memilikinya.

Suatu hari terjadi suatu tragedi pembunuhan di dalam 12 Dewan Sihir, dimana sang Ketua di bunuh oleh Wakilnya sendiri pada saat rapat. Lalu Wakil ketua pun berkata bahwa dia tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya, dan akhirnya dia membunuh dirinya sendiri. Pada saat itu 12 Dewan sihir kehilangan 2 orang terpenting dalam satu waktu. Dan pada saat itu juga aku di tunjuk sebagai penggantinya.

Satu persatu teman seperjuanganku mati karena faktor usia. Tapi aku? Aku adalah pemilik sihir langka dimana aku hanya tumbuh sampai usia 20 tahun dan setelah itu aku tidak menua. Aku pun bisa hidup dengan umue yang panjang. Umurku sangat jauh diatas kalian semua.

Dunia sempat damai untuk beberapa waktu sampai akhirnya 7 Warlords muncul dan mengusik kedamaian di dunia. Kalian ingat saat tiga perwakilan datang untuk membicarakan perdamaian? Dan mereka meminta kita menyerahkan Rin, dengan begitu mereka sepakat berdamai. Untung saja aku tidak mudah percaya pada mereka. Tapi sebelum itu mereka sempat membuka sedikit bagian tubuh mereka yang tertutupi oleh jubah hitamnya. Dan apa yang aku lihat? Itu adalah tanda Bulan Sabit. Tanda mereka semua berasal dari desa Meteor. Aku benar-benar terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Yukari juga berasal dari desa Meteor. Salah seorang dari mereka mengatakan bahwa dahulu beberapa dari penduduk desa diberikan sihir rahasia agar mereka tertidur dalam waktu yang lama. Dan saat mereka bangun, mereka tidak menua. Mereka masih sama seperti saat terakhir mereka belum tertidur. Mengingat waktu sudah berjalan cukup jauh, mereka pun merencanakan pembalasan dendam dengan balik menyerang dengan mencoba membuka pintu Leiden. Itulah alasan mengapa mereka menyerang kita semua"

Ketua menceritakan semuanya secara detail pada Rin dan pada kami semua. Sampai pada akhirnya kami pun mengetahui jika Ketua sudah hidup dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

"Jika Rin adalah pemilik api suci, maka Len adalah pemilik api kutukan?" Ucapku.

"Kau benar Kaito. Sepertinya kita harus segera menyelamatkannya" Ketua menepuk pundakku. Rin terlihat cemas. Kemudian Maika menggenggam tangan Rin.

"Kakak mu akan baik-baik saja" Ucap Maika. Rin pun tersenyum.

"Ada sedikit yang mengganjal pikiranku" Ucap Lui. "Jika Yukari berasal dari desa Meteor dan bermaksud untuk balas dendam, kenapa dia mengirim surat seperti itu?" Lanjut Lui.

Kami semua yang ada disana pun terdiam.

"Kita akan mengetahuinya setelah kita bertemu dengannya" Ucap Gakupo yang langsung meninggalkan ruangan. Luka mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba Gumi menarik tangan Luka, dan…

" _Chuuu_ " Gumi mencium pipi Luka. Gakupo terkejut. "Hahahaha…" Gumi langsung berlari sambil tertawa. Wajah Gakupo dan Luka pun mulai merah.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ketua. Gakupo dan Luka menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera pergi dari sana.

Mengingat aku mengetahui sesuatu tentang mereka berdua, aku pun segera pamit pulang pada ketua. Melihat mereka berdua membuatku teringat pada Miku, lebih baik sekarang aku segera mengunjunginya.

* * *

Setelah sampai di depan rumahnya, aku melihat Miku sedang menyiram bunga di halamannya.

"Nona apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku. Miku terkejut dan menjatuhkan penyiram tanamannya.

"K-Kaito!" Miku segera melompat dan memelukku. "Kau kembali…" Ucapnya sambil memelukku dengan erat.

"Hm…" Aku mengelus kepalanya.

"Di upacara pemakaman wakil ketua tadi aku tidak berani menghampirimu…" Ucap Miku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti" Kataku sambil mencubit pipinya.

Sore itu aku habiskan bercerita dan bermain bersama kekasihku, Hatsune Miku. Saat malam tiba, Miku mengajakku untuk makan malam bersama.

"Tadaaaaa…ini dia makanan ala Miku" Ucapnya dengan bangga.

"Waah kelihatannya enak sekali!" Kataku.

"Aaaaaa" Miku mencoba menyuapi ku. Aku pun membuka mulutku dan merasakan betapa enaknya masakan yang dibuatnya. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Miku.

"Sempurna…kau akan jadi seorang istri yang hebat!" Jawabku. Wajah Miku langsung berubah menjadi merah.

Saat langit semakin gelap aku bermaksud untuk pamit pulang tapi Miku memelas untuk ditemani karena ada film horror yang ingin dia tonton tapi tidak berani kalau sendirian. Akhirnya aku pun mengalah dan menuruti keinginan gadis kesayanganku ini. Akan tetapi…filmnya saja belum mulai, tapi dia sudah tidur. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya tidur di sofa, akhirnya aku menggendongnya ke kamarnya. Aku membaringkannya dikasur, dan untuk pertama kali aku melihat wajahnya yang sedang tidur. Dia benar-benar sangat manis.

Aku takut dia akan mencariku saat terbangun nanti, makanya aku memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Tapi saat aku tertidur, tubuhku terasa sedikit berat. Dan saat aku membuka mataku, Miku tengah tertidur dengan menjadikan dadaku sebagai bantalnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mencium kepalanya.

"Kaito..Kaito.." Panggil seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Miku. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Miku tepat dihadapanku. "Ohayoooo" Ucapnya dengan semangat.

"Ohayo" Kataku sambil beranjak bangun dari sofa.

"Hari ini ayo kita piknik…" Ajaknya.

"Aku belum mandi…" Balasku sambil mencubit-cubit pipinya.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat mandi" Miku menarik tanganku dan mendorongku ke kamar mandi.

"Kau sendiri sudah mandi?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja sudah.." Jawabnya yang sedang membuka kulkas.

"Begitu ya…padahal tadinya aku akan mengajak mu mandi bersama" Kataku.

 _Brugh_ …Miku menjatuhkan buah-buahan yang ada di dalam kulkas. Aku pun hanya menahan tawa sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Tidak lama kemudian aku pun selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian menggunakan sihir. Miku sudah bersiap dengan topi di kepalanya dan juga tas pikniknya.

"Ayo pergi…" Katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Pantai…" Jawabnya dengan semangat.

Kami berdua pun pergi ke pantai.

* * *

Saat sampai disana, Miku terlihat terkejut saat melihat banyak orang menggunakan bikini. Aku merasakan tangan Miku gemetaran.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak mau kau melihat gadis lain selain aku, kita ke tempat lain saja" Jawabnya sambil menarik tanganku.

Aku pun hanya bisa mengikuti kemana Miku menarikku. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti…

"Kaito! Ini dimana?!" Miku panik.

"Hmmm…dimana ya…" Aku berpura-pura tidak tau.

"Bagaimana ini?! Kita tersesat" Miku semakin panik. Aku semakin tidak bisa menahan tawa.

"Baiklah…" Aku langsung menggendong miku dengan ala pengantin. Miku terkejut. "Aku akan membawamu ke tempat sejarah cinta kita" Kataku. Aku pun menggunakan sihir teleportasi. Dan kali ini benar-benar berhasil.

Kami pun sampai di danau dekat sekolah. Disinilah tepat ku menyatakan cinta pada Miku. Danau yang jernih dimana kunang-kunang akan muncul di sore hari.

"Miku…" Panggil ku.

"Hm?"

"Jadilah pacarku" Ucapku yang sedang mengulangi perkataanku saat itu.

"Iya…" Miku langsung memelukku dengan erat.

Aku pun menurunkan Miku. Kemudian kami pun makan bersama di pinggir danau. Setelah selesai kami bermain sebentar disana tapi langit biru cerah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mendung.

"Sepertinya hujan akan turun..ayo berteduh di sekolah" Kataku. Miku menganggukkan kepalanya.

Saat kami sudah berada di dalam sekolah, hujan pun mulai turun. Dan yang mengejutkanku adalah…hujan itu berwarna merah…merah…seperti darah.

"Miku…" Panggilku.

". . ." Miku terdiam dan terlihat cukup terkejut.

Tiba-tiba Lily datang sambil berlari.

"Kaito! Awas!" Teriak Lily.

Tanpa aku sadari bayangan hitam menyerupai tangan muncul begitu saja, aku berhasil menghindar. Tapi tidak dengan Miku.

"K-Kaito…" Panggil Miku yang dililit oleh bayangan tangan itu.

Aku pun segera memanggil Excalibur.

"Kalau kau menebasnya, maka dia juga akan terkena dampaknya!" Ucap Lily. Aku pun langsung terdiam.

"Kaito…" Panggil Miku yang ketakutan.

"Miku! Bertahanlah!" Aku mencoba menarik tangan Miku. Tapi dengan cepat Miku pun terhisap kedalam bayangan itu.

"MIKUUU!"

Sekarang aku benar-benar panik karena Miku di culik bayangan itu! Bayangan milik Yukari! Aku yakin itu! Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam…kekasihku sedang dalam bahaya…

"Miku….." Aku segera membuka pintu dan hendak pergi keluar. Akan tetapi Lui langsung menghalangiku.

"Jangan keluar. Hujan ini mengandung racun" Ucap Lui.

"Tapi Miku dalam bahaya!" Balasku dengan panik. Kemudian Maika datang dan menamparku.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Jika mereka menculiknya hanya untuk memancingmu keluar, maka pacar mu itu tidak mungkin dibunuh" Ucap Maika.

Miku…tunggu aku…aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu…

* * *

 **Gimana pendapat kalian? TvT di chapter selanjutnya aku bakal berusaha lebih keras lagi...**

 **makasih banyak loh buat kalian yang udah baca sampe sini QwQ terharu amfuuuun *gulingguling***

 **Mohon maaf kalau ada jalan cerita yang kurang di mengerti, maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang tidak berkenan di kokoro (?) kalian semua QwQ *kabur naik salamander (?)***

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 7 XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 selesai :3**

 **Selamat membaca :3**

 **Semoga suka :'3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tiba-tiba Gakupo muncul di atas tangga.

"Semuanya segera berkumpul di markas besar" Ucap sang Wakil Ketua, Gakupo. Aku, Maika, Lily, dan Lui pun segera pergi ke sana.

Saat sampai disana, aku melihat banyak masyarakat dari berbagai tempat ada disana.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanyaku yang terheran-heran.

"Kita tak bisa membiarkan mereka terkena hujan beracun ini" Jawab Gakupo.

Raut wajah mereka semua terlihat amat ketakutan. Salah satu dari mereka, mengatakan bahwa sebelum di bawa kemari, dia melihat dua orang wanita, yang satu berambut panjang selutut dan berjalan di tengah hujan tanpa mengenakan alas kaki dan yang satunya lagi rambutnya tidak terlalu panjang dan disampingnya ada tengkorak dengan kapak raksasa ditangannya. Semua anggota 12 Dewan Sihir yang ada disana sudah bisa menduga bahwa salah satu dari wanita itu pasti Yukari.

"Saat di perempatan jalan mereka berdua berpisah, salah satu dari mereka berjalan menuju arah sekolah dan yang satunya lagi menuju bukit surga" Ucap salah satu warga yang lain.

"Bukit Surga?!" Lui terkejut.

"Ini gila…" Ucap Gumi yang sedang meneliti sampel hujan merah yang ada diluar.

"Ada apa Gumi?" Tanya Maika yang menghampirinya.

"Hujan ini…berasal…dari darah manusia…" Jawab Gumi. Semua warga yang mendengar pun berteriak histeris. Mungkinkah mereka membunuh massal warga di tempat lain? Seperti ini kah bentuk balas dendam mereka?

"7 Warlords memang tidak bisa dibiarkan…" Ketua datang menghampiri Gumi.

Tidak lama kemudian 3 lingkaran sihir teleportasi muncul di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Kalian kembali lebih cepat rupanya…" Lui melirik orang-orang yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"Oliver, Luo, Ring"

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja ketika orang-orang yang memperlakukanku dengan baik berada dalam masalah" Ucap anak laki-laki bernama Oliver.

"Senang bisa melihat kalian lagi" Gakupo menghampiri mereka bertiga. Ketua mendekati Gakupo.

"Gakupo, Kaito, Oliver, Lui…" Panggil Ketua. "Luka, Lily, Maika, Rin, Gumi, Luo, dan Ring"

Kami semua langsung berbaris dihadapan ketua. Semua warga yang ada disana langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka kepada kami semua.

" _Inikah ke 12 Dewan Sihir?"_

" _Aku baru pertama kali melihat mereka berkumpul semua"_

" _Apa mereka bisa menghentika terror 7 Warlords?"_

" _Semoga mereka bisa mengalahkan 7 Panglima Perang terkutuk itu"_

Suara orang-orang pun terdengar jelas di telinga kami semua. Mereka semua menaruh harapan besar pada kami semua.

"Jangan khawatir, kita akan menang" Ucap Ketua sambil membuka topengnya walaupun tidak sampai seluruh wajahnya terlihat. Tiba-tiba Luo mengangkat tangannya.

"Ketua ada yang ingin aku sampaikan. Sebelum aku sampai ke tepat ini, aku melihat puluhan bahkan ratusan jasad manusia berterbangan dilangit" Ucap Luo. Sontak para warga pun semakin ketakutan.

"Aku juga melihat Yukari bersama seorang wanita dengan gaun pendek berwarna oranye pergi ke arah Bukit Surga" Sambung Ring.

"Itu Miku!" Kataku.

Ketua menghela napas panjang dan meminta Luo untuk mengirimkan semua warga yang ada disana kedalam dunia cermin, dengan begitu mereka bisa terlindungi. Luo pun mengerti.

" **Spiegelwelt** "

Semua warga pun masuk kedalam dunia cermin milik Luo. Luo pun memperluas jangkauan sihirnya sampai mencapai batasnya.

"Aku sudah memasukkan warga dari berbagai tempat kedalam duniaku, tapi aku tak bisa menjangkau mereka yang berada sangat jauh dari sini" Ucapnya.

"Itu lebih baik, dari pada tidak ada yang bisa di selamatkan" Ucap Lui.

"Akan lebih baik jika tak ada korban" Ketua membalikkan badannya dan kembali memasang topengnya dengan benar.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat seorang laki-laki yang mirip denganmu" Oliver mendekati Rin. "Dia berdiri di atas menara di tengah hutan dan melihat ke arah sekolah dan kemudian menghilang" Lanjut Oliver.

"Itu memang kakaknya, dan sepertinya dia diculik" Maika mengelus kepala Rin.

"Kalau diculik, mungkin benar. Tapi…aku merasakan hal yang aneh padanya" Ucap Oliver lagi.

Kami semua langsung pergi ke atas menara sekolah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di luar. Hujan darah memang sudah berhenti, tapi racunnya masih tersisa. Tak lama kemudian kami semua melihat banyak lingkaran sihir di atas langit bukit Surga. Mulai dari ukuran yang terkecil sampai yang terbesar. Cahaya yang besarpun jatuh tepat di atas bukit Surga. Lama kelamaan cahaya itu pun bercampur dengan cahaya berwana hitam.

"A-apa itu…" Luka terkejut. Begitu juga dengan kami. Cahaya itu pun menghilang, tapi setelah itu muncul aurora berwana hitam di atas langit bukit Surga. Aura membunuh yang amat kuat pun terasa oleh kami semua. Aura membunuh itu benar-benar membuatku gemetar. Ntah kenapa rasanya sangat menakutkan.

"Ketua…" Panggil Gakupo dengan wajah yang penuh keringat dingin.

"Monster…" Ucap Ketua. Kami semua terdiam.

"Apakah makhluk panggilan Yukari?" Tanya Gumi.

"Bukan…ini aura membunuh dari satu orang…" Jawab Ring yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Satu orang?!" Gakupo terkejut.

Jika satu orang saja aura membunuhnya terasa seperti ini, bagaimana jika mereka semua mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya secara bersamaan? Aku benar-benar penasaran siapa yang memiliki aura mengerikan seperti ini? Mungkinkah dia memiliki dendam yang paling besar diantara 6 Warlord lainnya? Miku…tunggu aku…aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu…

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, buang rasa takut kalian! Kita serang mereka sekarang juga!" Ucap Ketua dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Kami semua pun langsung menuju bukit Surga dengan teleportasi milik Maika.

* * *

Saat sampai di sungai dekat bukit Surga, aura membunuh pun semakin terasa kuat. Tidak lama kemudian seseorang datang.

"Selamat datang di pintu kematian, para 12 Dewan Sihir yang terhormat" Ucap seorang wanita berambut biru. Tanpa pikir panjang Maika pun langsung memanggil para pelayannya, mereka pun langsung menyerang wanita itu tanpa henti.

"Menjijikan.." Wanita itu mengibaskan tangan kirinya, dan seketika semua pelayan milik Maika pun terkurung dalam benda yang mirip dengan es.

"K-kau…" Maika kesal.

"Pengguna sihir es…" Ucapku.

"Sayang sekali, aku bukan pengguna sihir es. Aku Aoki Lapis, pengguna sihir Kristal" Balasnya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Pengguna sihir langka…" Ucap Ketua.

"Pulang lah, dan nikmati sisa hidup kalian…" Ucap wanita kristal itu. "Pintu Leiden akan segera terbuka" Lanjutnya. Dia pun menghilang. Dengan segera kami pun berpencar dan mengejarnya. Aku pergi bersama Rin, Gakupo bersama Luka, Gumi bersama Oliver, Maika bersama Lui, Lily bersama Ring, dan Luo bersama Ketua.

Saat sampai di bukit Surga, aku dan Rin melihat 7 Warlords tapi yang kami lihat hanya 5, diantaranya ada Yukari, Pico, Iroha, dan wanita yang tadi Aoki, juga satu orang lainnya wanita dengan rambut panjang selutut tanpa alas kaki.

"Kalian siapa?" Tanya seseorang. Aku dan Rin pun membalikkan badan dan melihat seorang anak kecil.

" _M-m-mo-moeeeee!"_ Teriakku dalam hati ketika melihat gadis kecil itu.

"Apakah kalian musuh Ai?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang manis. Kami pun hanya diam dan tidak menunjukkan respon apapun. "Kalau bukan musuh, Ai harus pergi" Anak kecil itu pun berlari menuju ke-5 orang yang ada disana.

Dimana Miku…aku benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkannya, bagaimana kalau mereka…membu—tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu.

"Enyahlah kalian semua!" Teriak seseorang yang sangat ku kenal, Gakupo. "Menarilah Masamune!" Angin pun berhembus kencang, bahkan bentuk anginpun sampai terlihat seperti pisau. Ke-6 anggota 7 Warlords pun tersayat serangan Masamune milik Gakupo.

"Ledakkan mereka wahai para periku" Lily memanggil peri nya. Dan lalu mengenai mereka semua.

Bagus! Kalau seperti ini mereka pasti bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah!

"Hapuskan rasa sedih mereka, sinarilah kegelapan hati mereka… _ **Holy Word**_ " Luka menggunakan sihir cahayanya.

Mereka ber-6 pun terjatuh ke tanah. Mungkinkah kita berhasil? Aku dan anggota yang lainnya pun segera menghampiri Gakupo.

"Ugh…" Salah satu dari mereka mencoba bangkit.

"Dimana Miku?!" Tanyaku sambil mencengram bahunya. Dia hanya tersenyum. "DIMANA MIKU?!" Aku pun semakin mencengram bahu wanita itu dengan kuat. Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang melesat tepat ke arah ku tapi Gakupo segera menangkisnya.

Kemudian muncul seorang wanita dengan gaun berwarna hitam dengan mata berwarna merah.

"G-gaun itu…aku mengenal gaun itu" Aku menatap wanita bergaun hitam itu.

" **Miku…"**

* * *

 **Makasih banyak yang udah baca sampai disini :3**

 **Chapter 8 masih dalam proses .. mohon maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang menyinggung kokoro kalian X'D maaf juga kalau sampai saat ini ceritanya masih nggak menarik :'3**

 **Nyawn, sampai bertemu di chapter 8 XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 hadir XD**

 **Semoga suka :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Miku…"

"Zatsune apa persiapanmu sudah selesai?" Teriak Pico yang mencoba bangkit.

" _Zatsune?"_ Aku masih menatap wanita yang mirip dengan Miku itu.

"Hatsune Miku memanglah milikmu, tapi Zatsune Miku adalah milik kami" Ucap Wanita yang langsung melepaskan cengkramanku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku.

"Sejak awal Hatsune Miku itu tidak pernah ada. Yang ada hanyalah Zatsune Miku" Jawab Pico sambil tersenyum.

Wanita yang mereka panggil Zatsune itu pun hanya menatapku dengan pandangan yang dingin. Rasanya memang bukan seperti Miku, tapi aku yakin dia adalah Miku. Gaunnya…gaun yang dia pakai adalah gaun yang aku belikan saat kami berkencan.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu membuka pintu Leiden!" Oliver langsung menyerang Zatsune dengan kemampuan petir miliknya.

"Sampah.." Ucapnya. Oliver langsung terhempas begitu saja.

Tidak lama kemudian luka dari ke-6 orang yang tadi Gakupo serang pun langsung pulih. Mereka ber-6 pun langsung berdiri disamping Zatsune.

"Aura membunuh yang kita rasakan tadi berasal dari wanita bergaun hitam itu" Ucap Ring.

"Miku!" Aku memanggilnya sambil berteriak. Dia hanya diam dan menatapku dengan dingin. Bagaimana pun dia adalah Miku. Aku yakin dan sangat yakin akan hal itu.

Tanpa kami sadari, Ketua sudah ada dibelakang Zatsune Miku sambil mencengram lehernya dari belakang.

" _Necromancer"_ Ucap Ketua. Miku terlihat terkejut.

"Dari mana kau pelajari kata itu" Ucap Miku. Semua anggota 7 Warlords dan 12 Dewan Sihir pun terkejut. Ketika Iroha akan menyerang Ketua, Ketua langsung mengancam jika ada salah satu dari mereka yang bergerak, maka Ketua akan langsung memutus kepala Miku dan tubuhnya. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergerak.

"Dimana Len, pemilik sihir api terkutuk?" Tanya Ketua. Miku hanya diam.

"Kembalikan kakakku" Rin maju dan mengarahkan tongkatnya pada wajah Miku. "Kau bukan Miku yang aku kenal! Kembalikan kakakku"

"Zatsune…" Pico khawatir.

Tidak lama kemudian lingkaran sihir muncul dibawah kaki Miku. Ketua dan Rin yang terlambat menyadarinya pun langsung terkena serangan cahaya yang terlihat seperti pelangi itu. Tak lama setelah itu ke-6 orang lainnya langsung berpencar dan menyerang balik kami. Sedangkan Miku hanya diam dan memperhatikan.

"Excalibur…" Aku pun menahan serangan Pico.

"Sungguh tidak adil, 7 melawan 12" Cetus Iroha. Yukari pun langsung menggunakan sihir pemanggilnya, dan makhluk tengkorak pun muncul dan langsung melesat menyerang Lily. Rin yang terlihat hanya sedikit terluka pun langsung bergegas menghampiri Maika yang di serang dua orang sekaligus.

"Api Suci, sucikan jiwa mereka!" Api suci pun langsung mengarah pada wanita bernama Aoki dan gadis kecil bernama Ai.

"Lawanmu bukanlah mereka…" Ucap Miku pada Rin.

" _ **Steigen"**_

Seseorang dengan jubah hitam pun muncul disamping Miku. Kemudian dia membuka jubahnya…

"LEN!" Panggil Rin. Tapi Len hanya diam.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Len. Rin terdiam. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Oliver memang benar. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Len, dia seperti dikendalikan.

"Bunuh dia" Miku memberi perintah pada Len.

"Dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia" Len langsung mengeluarkan api kutukannya yang berwarna hitam.

"Y-Yang Mulia?" Rin terdiam. Pelayan Maika segera melindungi Rin.

"Orang itu! Orang itu lah yang membunuh klienku. Orang yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu, Kaito!" Teriak Maika yang sedang menahan berbagai serangan Iroha dan Ai.

"Kalau begitu, Len adalah…pelayan Miku?!" Kataku. Maika menganggukan kepalanya.

"Berhati-hatilah! Dia seorang _Necromancer_! Dia bisa membangkitkan orang-orang yang sudah mati!" Ucap Ketua yang topengnya mulai retak.

"Kau sunggu pintar, Dell Hon—" Ketika Miku mengatakan nama seseorang, Ketua langsung melesat dengan cepat sambil mengarahkan pedang yang terbuat dari cahaya ke leher Miku.

"Ku bunuh kau!" Ketua menebaskan pedangnya pada Miku, tapi wanita berambut panjang yang tak mengenakan alas kaki langsung menghilang dari hadapan Gumi dan tiba-tiba ada dihadapan Miku. Serangan ketua pun mengenai wanita itu.

"SeeU!" Teriak Pico. Miku segera menyentuh bagian luka wanita bernama SeeU itu dan dengan cepatnya luka itu menghilang.

Aku mendekati Luo dan bertanya apakah dia bisa mengirimku dan juga Miku kedalam dunia cermin miliknya. Aku ingin bicara dengan Miku. Aku ingin bertanya apakah dia sedang di kendalikan atau tidak. Aku ingin menghentikannya tanpa harus melukainya. Luo pun menjawab…

"Beri aku waktu untuk membuat dunia yang baru, berbahaya jika aku mengirim kalian berdua ke dunia dimana para warga ada di dalamnya"

Luo pun langsung menjaga jarak dari lawannya, Yukari. Aku pun langsung menangani Yukari dan Pico sekaligus.

"Aku akan membalas kematian Haku" Aku mengarahkan Excalibur pada mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu kami akan membalas kematian keluarga kami" Tulis Yukari. Pico tersenyum.

Sementara itu, Rin dan Len saling berhadapan. Rin hanya terdiam dan berteriak tidak ingin melawan Len, tidak ingin melukai Len. Len yang sepertinya sudah dicuci otaknya itu pun hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, api hitam pun mengelilingi mereka berdua.

Rin tidak mau bertarung melawan Len, Lily berusaha sekuat tenaga melawan Zellaby pelayan Yukari, Maika mati-matian melawan Iroha dan Ai, Ketua melawan wanita bernama SeeU, Oliver kembali dan langsung membantu Maika, Gumi pun langsung bergegas membantuku yang harus melawan Yukari dan Pico, Ring bertarung dengan Aoki sang pemilik sihir langka, Gakupo berlari menolong Rin yang sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa saat diserang Len, Luka melindungi Luo yang sedang membuat dunia cermin baru dengan sihirnya. Yang mengesalkan bagi kami, 12 Dewan Sihir adalah ketika kami menyerang dan berhasil melukai mereka, dengan cepatnya luka mereka pulih. Kami terlalu sibuk menghadapi lawan yang ada di depan mata sampai lupa untuk mengawasi Miku.

 _ **"Dunkelheit Schmerz…"**_

Tiba-tiba semua anggota 7 Warlords yang sedang bertempur pun langsung menjaga jarak dengan kami.

" _ **Leiden Liebe Zerstoren…"**_

"MENGHINDAR!" Teriak ketua.

"Xixixi, percuma! Pintu Leiden akan terbuka" Ucap Iroha.

" _ **Capture Hass"**_

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencang. Kemudian sebuah pintu muncul di hadapan kami, inikah pintu Leiden? Lalu kami mendengar jeritan manusia yang ntah darimana asalnya. Dan itu membuat konsentrasi kami berantakan.

"Jangan…" Gumi jatuh terduduk sambil berlinangan air mata.

" _ **Gebroch—"**_

Sebelum Miku sempat menyelesaikan mantra pembuka pintu Leiden, Luo berhasil memindahkan Miku kedalam dunianya.

"KAITO!" Teriak Luo. Aku pun menganggukan kepala tanda aku siap masuk kedalam dunianya. Lingkaran sihir milik Luo pun menarikku kedalamnya.

* * *

"W-Whaaaaaaaa" Aku jatuh dari langit dan menghantam tanah. "S-sial" Aku bangkit dan membuka mataku. "Miku!" Panggilku.

"Tempat apa ini.." Miku mengeluarkan puluhan bahkan ratusan pedang yang dia arahkan ke sembarang arah.

"Percuma saja, kau tak akan bisa keluar dari sini" Kataku yang berjalan menuju Miku. Dia pun membalikkan badannya dan menatap padaku. Aku berjalan mendekat pada Miku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Miku mengarahkan kira-kira 20 pedang ke arahku.

"Aku menginginkanmu" Jawabku sambil menebas pedang-pedang yang datang ke arahku.

"Jangan bercanda" Miku berkata seolah-olah dia tidak mengenalku sama sekali.

"Apa kau tidak mengingatku?" Aku berhasil mendekati Miku.

". . ." Miku sempat terdiam dan lalu berkata "12 Dewan Sihir". Aku pun tersenyum dan menyentuh pipinya tapi dengan segera dia menyingkirkan tanganku lalu menjauh.

Dia terus menyerangku dengan berbagai sihir yang asing bagiku. Apa ini yang namanya sihir terlarang? Aku terus bertahan walau ada beberapa sihir yang mengenaiku.

" _ **Meteor Doom"**_

Tiba-tiba langit berubah menjadi oranye kemerah-merahan. Kemudian meteor mulai muncul dan menghujani dunia milik Luo itu. Kalau di ingat-ingat, Meteor ini sangat mirip dengan yang aku dan Gakupo lihat waktu itu. Meteor yang mempertemukan aku dan Gakupo dengan Yukari.

" _ **Patron"**_

Aku menggunakan pelindung suci, Meteor itu pun tak bisa mengenaiku. Miku terlihat kesal. Aku pun segera maju dengan kekuatan penuh.

" _ **Blitz Puni—"**_

Aku berhasil meraih tubuh Miku sebelum dia menyelesaikan mantra sihirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Menjijikan! Lepaskan aku!" Ucapnya.

"Fisikmu tak sekuat sihirmu" Balasku yang memeluknya. Miku semakin kesal.

"Lepaskan aku atau aku akan menghancurkan jantung mu!" Miku menanamkan lingkaran sihir berbentuk bintang pada dada bagian kiriku. Aku pun langsung mengarahkan Excalibur ke punggung bagian kiri Miku.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menusuk jantung mu" Balasku. Miku terdiam dan menatapku dengan ekspresi marah.

" _Kaito? Kaito apa kau dapat mendengarku?"_

Suara Luo.

"Aku mendengarmu Luo!"

" _Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi dengarkan aku. Dia bukan Hatsune Miku yang kau kenal. Sejak awal dia adalah Zatsune Miku. Keturunan penyihir terkuat desa Meteor. Dia menyamar sebagai Hatsune Miku untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai 12 Dewan Sihir darimu"_

"Benarkah itu?" Aku bertanya pada Miku. Miku hanya terdiam tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

" _Salah satu dari 7 Warlords telah menghapus ingatannya sebagai Hatsune Miku! Karena itu lah dia tak akan mengingatmu"_

"K-Kenapa?!"

" _Karena Miku jatuh cinta sungguhan padamu!"_

"Kalau begitu kita minta saja orang itu untuk mengembalikan ingatannya" Balasku pada Luo.

" _Itu mustahil! Lily mengamuk dan membunuhnya"_

"Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha membuatnya ingat"

" _Aku percayakan padamu. Sadarkan dia. Selama dia berada disana, dia tak akan bisa membuka pintu Leiden! Oh iya satu lagi, Yukari berada di pihak kita"_

"Apa?!" Aku terkejut. "Luo apa yang terjadi disana? Luo?" Luo tidak menjawab.

"Penghianat!" Ucap Miku yang mencoba melepaskan pelukanku sekuat tenaga.

" **Weg von mir"**

Aku langsung terhempas cukup jauh. Miku mengangkat tangannya dan semacam bola api berwarna hitampun berkumpul diatas tangannya. Saat aku melihat ke langit, aku melihat tulisan dari awan.

" _Bunuh Miku dan Pintu Leiden akan menghilang"_

* * *

 ** _Makasih yang udah mau baca sampe sini :D  
Chapter 9 segera menyusul :3_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 muncul (?)**

 **Semoga suka XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _ **Bunuh Miku dan Pintu Leiden akan menghilang"**_

" _Aku..aku tidak bisa melakukannya…"_ Ucapku dalam hati.

"Yukari…" Miku melemparkan bola api raksasa itu ke atas. Dan tanpa di duga-duga langit dunia milik Luo pun retak dan dunia milik Luo pun hancur. Aku dan Miku pun kembali ke tempat Luo dan yang lainnya berada. Luo yang menyadari dunia sihirnya hancur pun langsung terjatuh lemas.

"Aku tak menyangka dia sekuat ini…" Ucap Luo. Luka pun langsung menggunakan sihirnya untuk memulihkan Luo.

"Bagaimana Kaito?"

"Huh? Siapa kau?" Tanyaku pada seorang pria yang sepertinya baru aku lihat.

"Dia ketua.." Sahut Lui.

"Ha?" Aku pun menatap kembali pria tersebut. "HAAAAAA?!" Aku terkejut saat melihat wajah sesungguhnya dari ketua. Wajahnya tak setua yang ada di pikiranku selama ini.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk terkejut" Gakupo datang dan merangkulku. "Apa kau berhasil menyadarkannya?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Maafkan aku.." Kataku.

"Aku mengerti.." Gakupo pun langsung kembali pergi dan menyerang SeeU.

Di samping itu, Miku langsung berjalan mendekati Yukari yang ternyata menghianatinya.

". . ." Yukari menatap Miku dengan santai. "Hentikan kebodohan ini" Tulis Yukari.

"Aku tak melakukan sesuatu yang bersifat kebodohan. Kau lah yang melakukan kebodohan" Balas Miku dengan mata merahnya yang semakin terlihat menakutkan.

"Miku…" Yukari berbicara. "Ma—" Yukari yang belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya langsung di cekik oleh Len.

"Bagus Len!" Teriak Pico yang ternyata masih hidup. Lantas, siapa dari mereka yang sudah mati?

Aku melihat Lily yang sedang bersandar di pohon. Dia kelihatan sangat kelelahan, aku pun bertanya pada Gumi. Kemudian Gumi pun menunjuk pada jasad seorang gadis kecil yang kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Ai. Gadis kecil yang bertemu dengan ku dan Rin sebelumnya.

Miku langsung berjalan melewati Yukari yang masih di cekik Len. Disana Miku melihat Aoki sedang menjaga jasad Ai yang dia simpan di dalam Kristal. Saat Miku mendekat, Aoki pun mengeluarkan Ai dari kristalnya kemudian memberikannya pada Miku.

"Kasihan sekali…" Ucap Miku yang membelai pipi Ai kemudian menggendong dan memeluknya.

Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang adalah…apakah Miku akan membangkitkannya kembali? Atau tidak.

"Anda tidak boleh melukai Tuan saya" Tiba-tiba Zellaby datang dan langsung menyerang Miku. Aoki yang ada disana pun tentu saja langsung melindungi Miku dengan sihirnya. Aku yang melihat Yukari masih di cekik Len langsung mencoba menolongnya dan akhirnya Len melepaskan tangannya dari Yukari.

"Dimana Rin?" Tanyaku pada teman-teman.

"Rin tidak sadarkan diri saat mengetahui jika Len yang sebenarnya sudah mati" Jawab Maika.

"Apa?!"

"Miku membangkitkannya dengan sihir dan membuatnya menjadi pelayannya" Lanjut Maika.

Miku menatap sinis Yukari dan aku. Dia pun pergi menjauh dari tempat pertempuran dan meletakkan jasad Ai di bawah pohon sakura. Miku pun mengangkat tangannya ke atas, Aourora berwana hitam pun kembali terlihat di langit.

Ke-4 Anggota 7 Warlords yang masih hidup pun langsung berpindah ke belakang Miku.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" Tanya Maika yang fokus melihat Aurora di langit.

 **"Dunkelheit Schmerz…"**

"Oh tidak…" Luka panik.

"Tidak ada cara lain, serang dia sekuat tenaga sebelum dia mengucapkan keseluruhan mantranya" Ucap Ketua yang terlihat cukup kelelahan.

"Maj—"

"Menghindar 12 Dewan Sihir!" Teriak seorang wanita yang entah darimana asalnya. Kami pun dengan segera menjauh saat melihat ratusan bahkan ribuan tombak berjatuhan dari langit. Lui dan Oliver pun langsung menggunakan sihir pertahanan untuk melindungi kami semua.

"Itu _**Holy Lance**_ " Ucap Ring yang terkejut.

"Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menggunakannya…" Gakupo melihat ke arah menara di tengah hutan.

"Meiko Sakine…" Lanjut Maika yang terkesima melihat ribuan tombak bercahaya jatuh dan menghujani Miku dan teman-temannya.

"Dia masih hidup rupanya…" Ketua tersenyum sambil membersihkan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Tidak lama kemudian kami melihat sepasang sayap berukuran sangat besar yang langsung menutupi Miku dan yang lainnya.

"SeeU…" Ucap Yukari dengan suara yang pelan.

"Apakah meleset?" Tanya Gumi yang terlihat kaget.

"Itu tidak mungkin, sayap itu muncul ketika tombak itu sudah menghujani mereka" Jawab Lui yang juga terlihat kaget.

Tidak lama kemudian sayap itu pun perlahan menghilang. Aku dan yang lainnya pun belum bisa melihat apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Sepertinya aku hanya berhasil membunuh satu dari mereka" Sahut seorang wanita bernama Meiko.

Setelah sayap itu menghilang, kami melihat gadis bernama SeeU merentangkan tangannya seakan-akan menghalangi Miku dari tajamnya tombak Meiko. Dia pun jatuh ke tanah bersimbah darah. Dia terluka sangat parah, sementara itu Iroha, Aoki, dan Pico berhasil selamat walaupun mereka sempat terkena serangan mengerikan itu. Miku juga selamat…tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Tiba-tiba Iroha mendekat dan menyerang dengan cepat. Aku menyadari jika serangannya tidak sekuat saat dia menyerang kami di sekolah. Luka itu telah melemahkannya. Iroha memaksakan diri untuk menyerang kami semua. Tidak ada satupun dari teman-temannya yang mencoba menghentikannya. Darah terus keluar dari tubuh Iroha.

"Mati kau, Iblis" Ucap Rin yang terbangun dan langsung menusuk bagian jantung Iroha dengan ujung tongkatnya. Iroha pun jatuh berlumuran darah.

"R-Rin…" Gumi terkejut.

Dia seperti bukan Rin. Raut wajahnya seperti mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi. Dia sudah tidak takut pada apapun lagi. Mata birunya yang cantik itu pun berubah menjadi berwarna sama seperti api nya.

"Gomenne…Zatsu…" Ucap Iroha untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum Rin membakarnya dengan api sucinya. Miku hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Semuanya berantakan" Ucap Pico yang juga terluka. Miku mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke arah kami.

" _ **Stieg der Dunkelheit"**_

Miku pun berjalan dengan sabit besar di tangannya, tiba-tiba Miku menghilang dari pandangan kami.

"Di atas!" Ucap Gumi.

Kami yang tidak menyadarinya pun langsung terkena serangan langsung darinya. Dan serangan itu adalah salah satu serangan langsung tergila yang pernah aku lihat! Serangan itu meninggalkan lubang sedalam kurang lebih 15 meter dan dengan diameter kurang lebih 40 meter. Beruntungnya kami masih bisa bertahan. Rambut panjang Miku yang tadinya terikat dua pun menjadi tergerai.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ketua.

"Luo, Lily, Oliver, Lui, dan Maika tidak sadarkan diri dan mengalami luka cukup parah" Ucap Luka dengan panik.

"Dia benar-benar monster.." Gakupo menahan sakit di tangan kirinya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Rin langsung maju menyerang Miku tapi Aoki dengan segera mengurung Rin dalam penjara kristalnya. "Keluarkan aku!" Ucap Rin sambil memukul-mukul penjara itu.

" **Das letzte eis"**

Pico menggunakan sihir es yang waktu itu berhasil merenggut nyawa Haku.

"Kalau kalian berani bergerak, aku tak akan sungkan untuk mengarahkan benda ini padanya" Ucap Pico sambil memegang pisau dari es itu. Rin di jadikan sebagai sandera, bagaimana ini….

"Pico…mati…"

"Yu..ka..ri.." Pico langsung terjatuh ke tanah dan sihirnya pun menghilang. Aoki pun langsung melemparkan Kristal berbentuk mawar pada Yukari, tapi Zellaby berhasil menangkisnya.

"Aoki…" Yukari memanggil Aoki.

" **Entfermen singen…Yukari"**

Miku menggunakan sihir yang lagi-lagi asing bagiku. Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di leher Yukari dan saat Yukari mengucapkan sesuatu, suaranya tidak keluar sama sekali dan itu membuatnya shock.

"Tanpa suara kau tak bisa membunuh kami" Ucap Aoki. Yukari pun memandang sedih pada Miku, air matanya pun mengalir ke pipinya. "Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi kau kuat Yukari" Lanjut Aoki. Rin yang masih berada dalam penjaranya pun semakin dalam bahaya, tubuh Rin sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi Kristal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rin?!" Tanyaku sambil mengarahkan Excalibur pada wajah Aoki.

"Menjadikannya Kristal lalu menghancurkannya" Jawab Aoki.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!" Ucap seseorang yang aku kenal.

"LEN?!"

"K-Kau!" Aoki terkejut, begitu juga dengan Miku.

"K-kenapa kau?!" Aoki menahan serangan Len.

"Sayang sekali nona Aoki, tuan Len sudah tidak menjalin kontrak dengan nona Zatsune. Tuanku sudah mengubah kontraknya dengan sihir ciptaannya sendiri. Sekarang tuan Len berada di bawah perjanjian dengan Tuanku, Yuzuki Yukari" Ucap Zellaby.

"LEN!" Panggil Rin.

"Bertahanlah! Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu" Ucap Len. "Dan kau! Kau akan menerima akibatnya karena sudah melukai adik perempuanku!" Len memukul Aoki dengan api kutukannya. "Dan ini untukmu yang sudah memanipulasi ingatanku!" Len mengarahkan naga apinya pada Miku.

Aoki pun terhempas cukup jauh, penjara kristalnya pun hancur tapi sebagian tubuh Rin tetap menjadi Kristal. Sedangkan Miku berhasil menetralkan sihir milik Len. Miku menatap sadis kami semua. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan…

" _ **Omnia Magna Stella Rex Prae"**_

"Kata-kata itu…" Ketua terkejut.

"HENTIKAN ZATSUNE!" Teriak Meiko yang terlihat ketakutan.

* * *

 **Yosha XD**

 **Chapter 9 berakhir disini, chapter 10 segera menyusul :3**

 **Fansnya Fairy Tail pasti pernah denger kata "** _ **Omnia Magna Stella Rex Prae" XD lupa? coba liat episode waktu Natsu V.S Zodiak ke-13 punya Yukino X3**_

 _ **Yaaaay ... jaa ne :3**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 selesai X'D**

 **Untuk siapapun yang udah baca sampai sini makasih banyak yaa...**

 **Yosh...Hajimeru yo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _ **Omnia Magna Stella Rex Prae"**_

"Kata-kata itu…" Ketua terkejut.

"HENTIKAN ZATSUNE!" Teriak Meiko yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Zatsune, sudah cukup. Hentikan semua ini" Tulis Yukari.

Miku tidak mendengarkan kata-kata dari Yukari maupun Meiko dan Ketua.

Pemandangan langit saat ini sangat mengerikan. Langit seakan-akan terbelah menjadi dua sehingga kami bisa melihat ribuan bahkan jutaan bintang dengan jelas. Seluruh planet berhenti berotasi. Perlahan tapi pasti, ratusan, ribuan, bahkan jutaan meteor jatuh dan menghujani seluruh penjuru bumi. Ledakan demi ledakan pun tak dapat di hindari. Kami yang terlindungi oleh sihir ketua pun hanya dapat menyaksikan betapa mengerikannya sihir Miku. Sejauh mata memandang kami hanya melihat ledakan demi ledakan. Yang ada dipikiran kami saat ini adalah bagaimana nasib mereka, orang-orang yang berada sangat jauh dari kami semua. Rin menangis histeris saat meteor melesat menuju tempat pemakaman pahlawan, tempat dimana Haku dimakamkan.

"HAKU-NEE!" Rin berteriak.

Sudah cukup! Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Jika membunuh Miku adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk mencapai kedamaian. Aku akan Melakukannya.

"K-Kaito?" Panggil Ring.

"Aku…akan membunuh Miku"

"Apa?!" Luka terkejut.

"Apa kau sanggup melakukannya?" Tanya Ring.

"Aku harus sanggup…" Jawabku. "Ayo maju Excalibur…" Excalibur merespon dengan cara menambah cahayanya. Aku pun terbang ke arah Miku dan langsung menyerangnya dengan _**Holy Explosion**_. Miku mencoba menahannya dengan senjatanya, dan saat itu lah aku langsung menyerangnnya secara fisik dari belakang. Melukainya dengan cara seperti ini, sejujurnya membuat hatiku sakit. Aku tidak pernah mau melukai orang yang aku cintai, terlebih lagi dia adalah pacarku. Saat Miku berbalik, aku pun langsung memeluknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Miku melawan sekuat tenaga untuk lepas dari pelukanku.

 ** _Dugh_** …aku pun sengaja membenturkan kepalaku pada kepala Miku.

"Kepalaku sakit…" Miku menjatuhkan senjatanya. Aku mencium kening Miku. "Apa yang ka—"

Aku langsung mengunci bibir Miku. Aku menciumnya. Mungkin…ini adalah ciuman kami yang terakhir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa kau menciumi semua mu—kepalaku sakit…" Ucapnya sambil menatap mataku.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku?" Tanyaku. "Apa kau benar-benar sudah melupakan semua kenangan tentang kita?" Aku membelai pipinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Miku menatapku dengan pandangan sedih.

"Aku mencintaimu…Miku…" Miku terdiam. "Aku mencintaimu…apapun yang terjadi perasaan cintaku tidak akan pernah berubah"

"HENTIKAN!"

"Miku?"

"Setiap kau berkata soal cinta, kepalaku terasa sakit, dadaku terasa sesak, hentikan…lepaskan aku…" Ucapnya yang tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya…Hatsune Miku…" Balasku sambil menatap matanya, Miku berulang kali mengalihkan pandangannya seolah-olah menghindari kontak mata denganku. Dia terus berkata sakit, sakit, sakit, dan sakit. Meskipun dia terlihat kesakitan, tapi sihir meteornya masih belum berhenti. Miku pun terdiam dalam sakitnya.

"KAITO! INI ADALAH SAATNYA! KAU HARUS MEMBUNUH MIKU!" Teriak Gumi.

Benar, mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat. Miku terlihat sedang tidak berdaya. Ini adalah saat yang tepat…

"Sayonara…Miku…"

"Kaito…"

 _ **JLEB**_ …Ingatan Miku kembali beberapa detik sebelum Excalibur menembus perutnya. Aku telat menyadarinya sehingga Excalibur terlanjur melukainya. Aku pun langsung membawa Miku turun ke tanah. Sihir meteor pun mulai menghilang.

"Ka…ito?" Panggil Miku dengan lirih.

"Miku…kau mengingatku" Kataku dengan sedikit panik karena darah terus mengalir keluar dari tubuh Miku.

"Hm…Kaito…pria yang selalu aku cintai" Balas Miku sambil tersenyum. Lalu Miku melihat ke sekelilingnya dan kemudian kembali meneteskan air mata. "Aku kah yang sudah melakukannya?" Tanyanya. Aku tidak menjawab. "Aku benar-benar iblis ya.."

"Miku…" Aku membelai pipinya dan menghapus air matanya. Teman-temanku pun langsung datang menghampiriku dan juga Miku.

"Tuan Dell apa aku akan dihukum atas apa yang sudah aku perbuat?" Tanya Miku pada Ketua.

"Mengingat kejadian yang telah menimpa desamu, kau mungkin hanya akan menerima setengah hukuman" Jawab Ketua.

"Pintu Leiden…masih ada…" Ucap Miku yang melihat ke arah pintu Leiden. Yukari langsung berlari dan menggenggam tangan Miku.

"Miku.." Ucap Yukari tanpa suara.

"Yukari…gom..enna..sai…" Miku mengusap pipi Yukari.

"Aku akan menghentikan pendarahannya" Ucap Luka, akan tetapi tiba-tiba Miku memaksakan diri untuk bangkit. Miku berkata bahwa dia tidak pantas di tolong mengingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Miku mencoba berjalan menuju pintu Leiden.

"Aku sempat berniat ingin membunuh seluruh umat manusia yang ada dimuka bumi ini. Tapi saat aku bertemu dengan Kaito, sedikit demi sedikit niatku mulai pudar. Aku mulai menyadari bahwa setiap manusia memiliki sisi baiknya masing-masing. Selain itu semua orang yang ingin aku bunuh, semuanya sudah mati. Saat aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu, teman-temanku mulai khawatir. Khawatir jika tujuan kami tidak akan tercapai. Karena itulah Ai menghapus ingatanku tentang Kaito dan teman-temannya. Yang tersisa hanyalah ingatanku tentang balas dendam. Aoki berkata tak apa jika orang yang ingin kami bunuh sudah tidak, tapi keturunan mereka masih ada. Itulah kenapa kami tetap ingin membuka pintu Leiden.." Ucap Miku.

"Miku…" Aku berdiri dan melihat ke arahnya yang sedang berdiri disamping pintu Leiden.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Ring.

"Jangan bilang kau masih ingin membuka pintu Leiden" Teriak Rin.

"Iya.." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Semuanya pun langsung bersiap menyerang jika Miku mengucapkan mantra pembuka pintu Leiden lagi. Kemudian Miku mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku pun langsung berlari dan menggenggam tangannya.

" _Saat pintunya kembali tertutup. Segera hancurkan pintunya_ " Bisik Miku. Aku tidak tau apa yang dia rencanakan, tapi…aku akan menghancurkannya. Miku pun melepas genggaman tangan kami.

"Tubuhku…bertahanlah…" Ucapnya sambil menyentuh bagian yang terluka.

" _ **Leiden Schmerzen Finsternis zu zerstoren sie alle immortalisierten Liebe, Gluck, Zum Schutz der Unschuldigen"**_

"Mantranya terdengar sangat asing…" Ucap Gakupo.

"Itu mantra penghapus penderitaan…" Sahut Meiko. "Mantra sebenarnya dari pintu Leiden" Lanjutnya.

"Mantra sebenarnya? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luka.

"Sejak awal pintu Leiden diciptakan untuk menghapus penderitaan umat manusia" Jawab Ketua.

" _ **offnete die Tur Radiergummi Leiden. . ."**_

Angin pun berhembus sangat lebut. Pintu Leiden mulai terbuka perlahan. Langit kembali cerah. Miku pun tersenyum padaku dan langsung terjatuh ke tanah. Dan saat aku akan menghampirinya…Pintu Leiden…Terbuka…

Cahaya yang teramat terang keluar dan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Tak ada yang bisa terlihat kecuali cahaya yang amat menyilaukan itu. Karena terlalu menyilaukan, kami pun menutup mata kami. Cahaya itu pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang, seiring dengan pintu Leiden yang mulai menutup. Saat kami kembali membuka mata, bukit Surga yang tadinya sudah sangat hancur kembali seperti semula. Begitupun dengan berbagai tempat lainnya.

"Kaito…sekarang!" Teriak Miku. Aku pun langsung menebaskan Excalibur ke arah pintu Leiden.

" _ **Excalibur!"**_

Pintu Leiden pun terbelah dua dan kemudian hancur tak bersisa.

"Hancur…" Ucap Gumi yang masih terkejut.

"Apa sudah berakhir?" Ucap Oliver yang baru bangun.

"Hm…" Meiko menganggukan kepalanya.

Apakah aku berhasil…menghancurkan pintu Leiden secara permanen?

"Miku!" Aku langsung menghampiri Miku.

"Ka..ito? apa pintunya sudah hancur? Ugh.." Tanya Miku.

"Sudah…sudah hancur Miku.." Jawabku yang langsung memeluknya.

"Dingin…" Ucapnya. Aku langsung memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

"Sudah hangat?" Tanyaku.

"Apa kau se..dang memeluk..ku?" Miku balik bertanya.

"Hm.."

"Maafkan aku…hiks…aku…tidak bi..sa merasakan apa-apa..aku juga…ti..dak bisa mel..ihat mu.." Ucapnya sambil menangis.

"Miku.." Aku membelai rambutnya yang berwarna hitam itu.

"Yukari, Len, Kaito, semuanya…maafkan aku"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu" Ucap Len. Yukari langsung menggenggam tangan Miku sambil menangis.

"Tuanku juga meminta maaf pada anda, Nona Zatsune" Ucap Zellaby mewakili Yukari.

"Kami semua juga minta maaf dan kami semua juga memaafkanmu" Ucap Ketua. Miku pun tersenyum dan berterimakasih.

"K..kai..to" Panggilnya.

"Ada apa Miku?" Tanyaku.

"Cium aku…"

Aku pun menuruti keinginannya. Aku menciumnya walaupun tau mungkin dia tak akan bisa merasakannya.

"Arigato…" Ucapnya. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku. "Aku..ingin lebih lama bersamamu..selamanya ingin bersamamu..Kaito.."

"Aku juga, selalu ingin bersamamu…selamanya Miku!" Miku mencoba meraba wajahku walaupun dia tau jika dia tak akan merasakannya.

"Nee…Kaito.."

"Hm?"

 **"Aku..mencintai..mu.."**

Miku tersenyum sambil membelai pipiku. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama…tangan Miku kemudian jatuh. Yukari yang menggenggam tangannya yang satunya lagi pun terlihat shock. Tubuh Miku yang berada dalam pelukanku pun mulai dingin.

"Miku! Miku! Miku!" Aku mencoba memanggilnya. Tapi dia tak meresponku sama sekali.

"Kaito…" Rin menyentuh bahu ku.

Aku pun terdiam tapi air mataku tak bisa ikut diam. Mereka terus mengalir ke pipiku dan jatuh ke wajah Miku. Hatiku hancur…rasanya seperti tidak punya alasan untuk hidup lagi…Sekarang...

" **Aku sudah tidak bisa mendengar suaramu…"**

" **Aku sudah tidak bisa bermain bersamamu…"**

" **Aku sudah tidak bisa berkencan denganmu…"**

" **Aku sudah tidak bisa melindungimu…"**

" **Aku sudah tidak bisa ada disampingmu…"**

" **Aku tidak tau apakah aku bisa bertahan tanpamu…"**

" **Miku…"**

Andai aku menyadarinya lebih cepat…menyadari bahwa ingatan Miku telah kembali saat itu…mungkin aku tak akan menusuknya dengan Excalibur…dan mungkin kelanjutannya tidak akan seperti ini…Miku…Maafkan aku…

* * *

 **Chapter 10 selesai disini XD**

 **Last Chapter akan segera menyusul XD**

 **Jaa ne X'D**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Selamat datang di Last Chapter..**_

 _ **Makasih yang udah baca sampai sini TwT *terharu***_

 _ **Langsung aja deh..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, Miku dan teman-temannya di makamkan di bukit Surga. Yukari tidak berhenti menangisi perpisahan dengan teman-teman yang sudah di kenalnya sejak kecil. Begitu juga denganku. Air mataku tak berhenti mengalir ketika peti mati Miku di masukkan kedalam tanah. Semua orang yang datang ke pemakaman, mereka menaburkan bunga dan meminta maaf atas kesalahan kakek nenek moyang mereka.

"Miku…"

"Kaito…kau harus kuat" Gakupo merangkulku.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Ketua mengumumkan pengunduran dirinya sebagai pemimpin 12 Dewan Sihir. Hal itu jelas saja membuat semuanya terkejut. Kami semua membujuk Ketua untuk menarik kembali kata-katanya. Tapi…

"Aku sudah tua…lebih tua dari pada yang kalian kira…" Ucap Ketua yang tiba-tiba kulitnya perlahan mulai keriput.

"K-kenapa kau menua? Bukankah kau tidak bisa menua?!" Tanya Rin. Ketua hanya tersenyum.

"Dia sudah menggunakan sihir terlarangnya" Jawab Meiko. "Dia akan menua setelah menggunakan sihir pertahanannya. Saat meteor Miku menghujani seluruh penjuru bumi, Sihir pertahanan Dell menjangkau seluruh umat manusia yang berada di bumi. Dan mereka semua selamat tanpa luka sedikitpun" Lanjutnya.

"Ketua!" Lily langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Ketua mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku pun akan menua jika melakukan hal yang sama" Kata Meiko.

"Jadi kau juga bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Len. Meiko mengelus kepalanya.

"Begitulah. Aku dan Dell adalah teman sejak kecil. Aku juga mantan anggota 12 Dewan Sihir. Tapi aku keluar saat Dell di angkat menjadi Ketua"

"Hee? Kenapa?" Ring penasaran.

"Aku tidak sudi di perintah oleh orang berhati lembut sepertinya" Jawab Meiko. Ketua pun hanya tersenyum.

Ketua pun melangkah mendekatiku. Lalu dia menyentuh bahuku.

"Aku angkat kau Kaito Shion sebagai Ketua 12 Dewan Sihir yang baru" Ucap Ketua. Aku tentu saja terkejut.

"Tapi aku…"

Kemudian semua orang yang ada disana berteriak agar aku mau menerimanya. Mereka mendorongku untuk menjadi ketua yang baru. Meskipun berat….

"Aku akan menggantikan seluruh tugas dan tanggung jawab anda" Kataku. Ketua pun tertawa lalu dia mendekati Yukari.

"Dan aku perintahkan kau Yuzuki Yukari untuk mengabdi seumur hidupmu pada dunia sebagai salah satu dari 12 Dewan Sihir" Ketua menunjuk Yukari yang masih menangis.

"Kenapa?" Tulis Yukari.

"Itu adalah hukuman yang terbaik untuk semua perbuatanmu" Jawab Ketua. Yukari pun menganggukan kepalanya.

* * *

Dan sekarang…aku menyandang posisi sebagai seorang Ketua. Saat masuk kedalam gedung utama 12 Dewan Sihir, Lily, Gumi, Rin, Luka, Yukari, Lui, Luo, Oliver, Maika, dan Ring berjajar di jalan menuju kursi utama. Aku pun berjalan melewati mereka dan duduk di kursi tersebut. Gakupo yang sekarang menjadi Wakilku pun berdiri tepat di sampingku.

"Sebagai Ketua yang baru, Aku meminta kalian semua untuk melakukan perjalanan ke berbagai kota yang berbeda. Laporkan setiap kejadian yang kalian alami padaku" Kataku.

"Ketua, kami biasa pergi berkelompok. Apa kali ini kami harus pergi seorang diri?" Tanya Ring. Aku pun menganggukan kepalaku.

"Tapi…aku belum pernah berpetualang sendirian" Kata Rin yang cukup cemas.

"Aku memang biasa melakukan perjalanan seorang diri. Jadi aku tidak masalah" Sahut Maika.

"Aku selalu bersama Lily" Kata Gumi. Kemudian Yukari maju dan menarik tangan Kaito keluar dari ruangan.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan. Apa kau mengizinkanku?" Tulis Yukari.

"Baiklah…" Kataku. Kami berdua pun kembali masuk kedalam. Lalu Yukari memintaku, Rin, Lily, Gumi, Lui, Ring, dan Luka untuk berjajar sambil meletakan tangan kanan di dada dan tangan kiri ke depan seperti akan menyentuh sesuatu.

" _ **horen Berufung O ihr, die in einen Bund mit eingageben haben. Ich befehle Ihnen, unsere Versprechen zu brechen und schwort mit ihnen"**_

Yukari mengucapkan mantra sihir ciptaannya sendiri. Kemudian Zellaby yang muncul di samping Yukari pun meminta kami semua untuk menutup mata. Ketika menutup mata, kami masih bisa melihat terangnya cahaya yang muncul. Kemudian aku merasakan tangan seseorang yang menggenggam tangan kiriku. Aku berpikir jika itu adalah tangan Yukari. Selain itu aku juga merasakan seseorang menyentuh tangan kanan yang ada di dadaku.

"Anda semua boleh membuka mata.." Ucap Zellaby mewakili Yukari. Perlahan aku pun membuka mataku. Saat melihat seseorang di hadapanku, air mataku tiba-tiba kembali mengalir.

"Miku.." Panggilku.

"Onii-chan!" Rin terkejut.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Tanya Gakupo yang melihat tangan Luka di pegang oleh Aoki, tangan Lily oleh Ai, Tangan Rin genggam Len, Gumi oleh Iroha, Ring oleh Pico, dan Lui oleh SeeU, dan tanganku di genggam oleh Miku.

"Lihat dada kalian…" Tulis Yukari. Aku dan Lui punlangsung melihatnya, kecuali yang lainnya. Karena mereka seorang wanita jadi mereka tidak mau melihatnya. Aku dan Lui menemukan lingkaran sihir berbentuk menyerupai hati.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Lui.

"Tuanku menggunakan sihir ciptaannya sendiri. Dia dapat membuat kontrak dengan mereka yang sudah tiada. Dengan syarat mereka harus menuruti seluruh perintah dari pemilik lingkaran sihir di tubuhnya" Jelas Zellaby.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti" Kata Luka.

"Satu hari setelah kami semua meninggal dunia, Yukari yang memang bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang yang sudah meninggal pun datang pada kami. Lalu menjelaskan segalanya pada kami. Kami semua pun sepakat untuk mengikat kontrak dengannya" Jelas Aoki.

"Lalu kenapa kau memberikan lingkaran sihir ini pada kami?" Tanya Lui yang masih bingung.

"Aku sudah punya Zellaby. Aku tidak mau punya banyak pelayan" Tulis Yukari. "Jadi aku memindahkan kontraknya pada kalian. Dengan begitu kalian tidak akan berpetualang sendirian" Tulis Yukari lagi.

Kami semua pun terdiam.

"Kalau Zatsune hanya bisa memiliki satu orang pelayan, Yukari bisa memiliki lebih dari itu. Selain itu Yukari juga bisa merebut pelayan milik orang lain dengan sihirnya. Contohnya saja ketika dia merebut Len dari Zatsune" Ucap SeeU.

"Karena itu…"

"Kami akan menebus seluruh dosa kami dengan berjuang bersama kalian" Ucap Aoki, SeeU, Ai, Pico, Iroha, dan Miku.

"Kau tidak mengatakan hal seperti mereka?" Tanya Rin pada Len.

"Sejak awal aku kan tidak bersalah" Jawab Len dengan entengnya.

"Jadi…sekarang Pico adalah pelayanku?" Ring terkejut.

"Perintahmu akan menjadi kebahagiaanku" Ucap Pico. Wajah Ring pun merah seketika.

"Aku mengerti…" Kata Lily yang langsung memeluk Ai yang memang masih kecil. Padahal saat pertempuran Ai di bunuh oleh Lily, tapi sekarang Ai malah menjadi pelayan Lily.

"Nah! Mulai sekarang kita berjuang bersama! Kita tunjukan pada dunia jika Air dan Api dapat menyatu!" Ucap Gumi dengan semangat.

"Yosh! Kita lakukan!" Iroha ikut bersemangat.

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan mereka. Tapi…Miku sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Aku pun membelai pipinya untuk meyakinkan jika ini bukanlah mimpi lalu aku mencubitnya.

"K-Kaito! Sakit!" Katanya. Ketika sadar ini bukanlah mimpi, aku pun langsung menarik tangannya dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Teman-teman yang melihat pun hanya tersenyum.

Setelah itu…Maika adalah orang pertama yang pergi untuk berpetualang.

"Sampai jumpa lagi semuanya…" Dia pergi menggunakan sihir teleportasinya.

"Kalau begitu kami juga pergi" Lui dan SeeU melambaikan tangan mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian…Rin dan Len pun pergi.

"Sampai nanti" Rin melambaikan tangannya. Dia pergi sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Len.

Satu persatu dari mereka pun mulai meninggalkan tempat ini. Sampai akhirnya hanya tersisa aku, Luka, dan Gakupo.

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?" Tanya Gakupo. Luka menganggukan kepalanya. "Berhati-hatilah" Gakupo memeluk Luka. "Aoki…ku percayakan dia padamu"

"Serahkan padaku" Ucap Aoki. Mereka berdua pun pergi dengan teleportasi cahaya Luka.

"Sekarang giliranku untuk pergi, ya…Ketua kalau kau butuh bantuan segera hubungi kami" Ucap Gakupo sambil melambaikan tangannya dan lalu menghilang. Sekarang hanya tersisa aku dan Miku.

"Sepi ya…" Ucap Miku.

"Begitulah…" Aku mengelus kepalanya.

Kemudian aku dan Miku pun berjalan-jalan di taman. Disana kami bertemu dengan _'Mantan'_ Ketua dan juga Meiko. Aku dan Miku pun segera menghampiri mereka.

"Jadi…Yukari benar-benar melakukannya ya" Ucap Meiko sambil menarik-narik rambut Miku. Miku pun langsung bersembunyi ke belakangku. "Kau mau aku tusuk dengan Holy Lance?" Meiko menakut-nakuti Miku.

"Hentikan itu.." Kataku. Meiko dan tuan Dell pun tertawa lepas.

* * *

2 Minggu kemudian aku mulai mendapatkan laporan dari ke-11 anggota lainnya.

* * *

 **[Maika di kota Morron]**

Aku bertemu dengan banyak bandit disini. Tapi saat mengetahui jika aku adalah salah satu dari 12 Dewan Sihir, mereka langsung memohon untuk menjadi pengikutku. Apa boleh buat, aku pun mengajak mereka dalam perjalananku kali ini. Aku tidak menemukan masalah di tempat ini jadi rasanya hari rabu nanti aku akan melanjutkan perjalananku ke kota Auria.

* * *

 **[Gumi dan Iroha di kota X'arc]**

Disini aku dan Iroha mendapat banyak cobaan! Sebenarnya sih bukan kami tapi masyarakat yang ada disana yang mendapat cobaan…hehe. Mereka mengalami kekeringan lalu aku pun membantunya dengan sihir airku dan setelah itu mereka juga tidak memiliki api untuk memasak jadi Iroha menggunakan sihirnya. Jadi aku minta padamu untuk segera mendatangkan bantuan ke kota ini. Aku dan Iroha benar-benar tidak tega melihat keadaan mereka.

* * *

 **[Luka dan Aoki di kota Scarlet]**

Aku dan Aoki menemukan masalah kesehatan di tempat ini. Gas beracun muncul dari sebuah lubang yang ntah disebabkan oleh apa. Jadi Aoki mengkristalkan sumber gas itu, lalu aku membantu menyembuhkan mereka yang terkena penyakit akibat gas tersebut. Aoki yang tidak pernah tersenyum pun akhirnya bisa tersenyum saat anak-anak kecil di tempat ini mengajaknya bermain. Warga kota menginginkan kami untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi, jadi kami rasa kami baru bisa melanjutkan perjalanan minggu depan.

* * *

 **[Oliver di kota Skyny]**

Aku tidak tau mau melaporkan apa…tapi di kota ini aku tidak mendapatkan keluhan apapun dari masyarakat. Jadi aku rasa aku akan langsung melanjutkan perjalananku ke kota Magnum.

* * *

 **[Gakupo di kota Asura]**

Aku merasa seperti berada di kampung halamanku. Rasanya seperti pulang ke rumah. Di tempat ini aku bertemu dengan banyak samurai, mereka memintaku untuk mengajarinya berbagai macam jurus. Tentu saja aku mengajarkannya. Tapi aku mengajarkan jurus tanpa sihir. Jadi apa kau mengizinkanku untuk tinggal lebih lama disini? Yaa..walaupun kau melarangku, aku akan tetap tinggal lebih lama disini! Hahahaha!

* * *

 **[Yukari di kota Mortem ]**

Saat aku datang ke kota ini aku tidak bertemu dengan siapapun. Jadi aku akan segera melanjutkan perjalananku ke kota Amnesia. Dimana seluruh penduduknya mengalami penghapusan ingatan setiap harinya.

* * *

 **[Ring dan Pico di kota Whitewind]**

Aku dan Pico mengalami banyak pengalaman yang menarik di kota ini. Makanan di kota ini cepat sekali busuknya, jadi Pico yang menggunakan sihir es pun membuatkan kulkas khusus di setiap rumah. Sementara aku membantu para petani untuk mempercepat pertumbuhan tanamannya dengan sihir suaraku. Jadi aku menyanyi di ladang mereka. Aku senang bisa membantu mereka meskipun suaraku sempat hilang karena terlalu banyak menyanyi.

* * *

 **[Luo di kota Rozaria]**

Makanan di tempat ini sangat lezat.

* * *

 **[Lui dan SeeU di kota Yupa]**

Semua warga disini bekerja sebagai pengerajin sepatu. Jadi aku membelikan sepasang sepatu untuk SeeU karena dia selalu berjalan tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Mungkin aku juga akan membelikan sepasang untukmu sebagai oleh-oleh.

* * *

 **[Lily dan Ai di kota Floria]**

Di kota ini hanya ada padang rumput. Jadi aku memanggil para peri untuk menaburkan bibit bunga, sementara Ai menghipnotis warga untuk segera menyiramnya. Dia anak kecil yang harus di waspadai! Hahaha.

* * *

 **[Rin dan Len di kota Orange]**

Aku dan Len menemukan kota yang seluruhnya berwarna oranye! Selain itu aku juga menemukan jeruk yang ukurannya lebih besar dari biasanya! Kau tau? Saat aku makan moci rasa jeruk, Len merebutnya dariku dan itu membuatku marah. Aku menyuruh Len untuk tidur di lantai selama 3 hari. Apakah aku adik durhaka? Tapi setelah ini aku akan minta maaf dan akan mengajaknya ke kota Bananapi, kota dimana pisang berkuasa disana.

* * *

Laporan mereka bermacam-macam dan itu membuatku tertawa saat membacanya. Sebagai seorang ketua, aku hanya bisa diam dan menunggu laporan. Memang membosankan tapi setidaknya aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersama Miku.

Pintu Leiden sudah musnah. 7 Warlords pun lawan yang menjadi kawan. Permusuhan berubah menjadi persahabatan. Pintu kedamaian yang di nantikan semua umat manusia pun terbuka lebar. Meskipun begitu, 12 Dewan Sihir tetap tidak boleh melalaikan tugasnya.

"Kaito! Ayo kencan!"

"Hm..baiklah..ayo!"

Orang yang aku sayangi, orang yang pernah terbunuh olehku, sekarang kembali hadir di hadapanku. Nyawanya yang sekarang menyatu dengan nyawaku. Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir untuk kehilangannya yang kedua kalinya. Sihir Yukari memang luar biasa.

"Miku! Genggam tanganku" Kataku. Miku pun langsung menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kaito…" Miku tersenyum.

* * *

 **Menjadi salah satu dari 12 Dewan Sihir adalah suatu kebanggaan yang luar biasa bagiku.**

 **Bertemu dan berpacaran dengan Miku adalah kebahagiaan terindah bagiku.**

 **Berjuang mengejar masa depan yang cerah bersama mereka semua adalah kesenangan yang tak terhingga bagiku.**

 **Haku-san, aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk menghancurkan pintu Leiden. Dan sekarang aku akan menepati janjiku untuk terus berjuang bersama mereka semua. Teman-temanku yang luar biasa.**

* * *

 **=Tamat=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **12 Magic Councils VS 7 Warlords berakhir disini. Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah baca sampai terakhir. Mohon maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang di mengerti. Di fic yang lainnya saya akan berjuang untuk bikin cerita yang lebih baik lagi & lebih menarik lagi :3**

 **-Salam hangat-  
Rii :3**


End file.
